


something new

by yueninja



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drama, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, boss!baekhyun, secretary!kyungsoo, what's wrong with secretary kim au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21789532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueninja/pseuds/yueninja
Summary: When Kyungsoo decided to resign, he was planning on leaving Baekhyun behind, but that turns out to be more difficult than he expects as they continue to run into each other. Meanwhile, Baekhyun is no longer settling for missed opportunities.As they reevaluate their relationship with each other, Kyungsoo looks back on how they ended up here.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 108
Kudos: 249





	1. Chapter 1

It is a Tuesday when Kyungsoo submits his letter of resignation. The envelope is sealed cleanly and the words are crisp against the white paper. Nothing less is expected from the head secretary of CBX Entertainment.

When he first sets it down on the President’s desk, Kyungsoo is relieved to see that there is no one in the spacious glass office. There’s a folder and a few papers strewn across the usually organized desk and Kyungsoo remembers why the office is empty: a board meeting.

Glad for the small blessings, Kyungsoo leaves the envelope on top of the President’s keyboard, knowing that it’ll be hard to miss. Once he’s finished maximizing the visibility of his letter, he exits the room and clocks out for the day.

The next morning, Kyungsoo is surprised to see that there are no notifications on his phone regarding his resignation but chalks it up to another small blessing and some acceptance from his boss. Feeling a bit lighter, he heads out with his coffee in hand. Today will be a good day.

Once he gets to work, Kyungsoo greets Sehun in the lobby who has his hands full trying to prepare a bunch of passes for a group of guests coming in later in the day. On the elevator, Kyungsoo watches the floor level increase until it reaches thirty-five. While making his way to his desk, Kyungsoo waves to a few more people. It isn’t until he finishes checking up with everyone and making sure things are in order that he heads to the President’s office. And this is where Kyungsoo realizes his fatal mistake in the delivery of his letter.

The room is silent when Kyungsoo enters which has the hairs on the back of his neck prickling as he scans the room alertly. Immediately, Kyungsoo sees his untouched resignation letter sitting exactly where he put it yesterday. That explains the lack of texts this morning. Another quick look around helps Kyungsoo spot where exactly the President is.

Sprawled out on his decorative couch, Baekhyun clearly stayed overnight if his rumpled suit and loosened tie are any indication. Kyungsoo’s nostrils burn a little as he gets closer and smells the alcohol, but based on Baekhyun’s clear skin and lack of puffiness on his face he wasn’t the one who was drinking last night.

Kyungsoo forgot to take into account Baekhyun’s vigilance and exhaustion level after his meeting yesterday.

“Sajangnim,” Kyungsoo says, gently shaking Baekhyun awake. Baekhyun groans a little and tries to cover his face. “Sajangnim, it’s time to wake up.”

“Just a few more minutes,” Baekhyun croaks. “Please.”

“It’s almost ten,” Kyungsoo says, still shaking him. “You shouldn’t have slept here, sir.”

“Did you just call me sir?” Baekhyun asks, cracking one eye open. “I told you there’s no need to be so formal.”

“It seems that you’re awake,” Kyungsoo responds, straightening. “I’ll let you get ready.”

“Will you die before you say my name?” Baekhyun asks, swinging his legs around so that he can sit up properly. He has a slight smile on his face, showing Kyungsoo that he’s just teasing.

“You’re my boss so I will refer to you as such,” Kyungsoo answers politely with a faint smile in return. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

He turns and exits the room swiftly. Because Baekhyun just woke up, Kyungsoo decides to come back in about fifteen minutes. The President’s office has its own bathroom and Baekhyun always keeps an extra change of clothes because he tends to forget to go home.

Just as Kyungsoo returns to go through Baekhyun’s tasks for the day, he realizes Baekhyun hasn’t seen his resignation letter yet. Or at least, he hasn’t read it, because Baekhyun is staring down at the letter when Kyungsoo walks in through the door.

“Sajangn-” 

Kyungsoo abruptly stops as Baekhyun turns the letter over in his hands to open it.

“Is this yours?” Baekhyun asks, voice a little raw from just waking up, but also because of something else.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers honestly, trying to carry himself properly as he prepares for whatever Baekhyun’s reaction will be. “I won’t step down for another four weeks because of the upcoming conference, but a two week notice would be inappropriate given the company would be right in the middle of all of the preparations and presentations for the next launch.”

Baekhyun is quiet as he uses a letter opener and takes out the sheet of paper tucked inside the envelope. 

“Would you like me to go through your schedule before you begin the rest of your day?” Kyungsoo asks, feeling oddly intrusive as Baekhyun unfolds the letter.

“Is there anything important today?” Baekhyun asks without looking up.

“You need to do a run-through of the presentation with the developers so that they know how to adjust the holographics. Kim Jongdae also mentioned that he wanted to have lunch or dinner with you today. Other than that, you’ll have to check with Taeyong-ssi. He has the finer details of your schedule for today.”

“Alright,” Baekhyun says, sounding unfocused. “Thank you.”

Kyungsoo bows and tries not to glance at the envelope when he leaves.

~

Before he takes off for the evening, Kyungsoo makes a habit of saying goodbye to Baekhyun. His initial thought when he started doing this was to become more friendly with his boss and despite his plan backfiring, Kyungsoo continues doing so because at least he gets the satisfaction of leaving with the approval of his boss.

Today Kyungsoo is more hesitant to say goodbye, but after a few minutes of loitering by his desk, Kyungsoo sucks it up and knocks on Baekhyun’s door.

“Come in.”

Kyungsoo steps through the door and bows.

“I was just about to leave,” Kyungsoo informs Baekhyun. “Have a good evening.”

Baekhyun’s usual response is something like “You too!” or “You expect too much of me!” or something equally enthusiastic.

There’s not much enthusiasm tonight as Baekhyun replies with, “Can we talk?”

It only takes a few seconds before Kyungsoo is nodding and closing the door behind him. Avoiding this discussion is just prolonging the inevitable and Kyungsoo prefers to get things over with.

Baekhyun sits down on the couch and Kyungsoo mirrors him so that they’re on opposite ends. Unlike Kyungsoo’s composed demeanor, Baekhyun is antsy, one leg bouncing up and down as he steeples his fingers.

“I-Is it something I did?” Baekhyun asks, head whipping towards Kyungsoo.

“No, sir,” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun looks at him anxiously. “I believe I addressed my reasons for resigning.”

“Right,” Baekhyun says, nodding slowly. He seems to be in the middle of processing everything still. “It’s just, I feel like, well, this feels like it came out of nowhere. You never told me you were looking for something else.” Before Kyungsoo can respond, Baekhyun asks, “Is it the pay?” Kyungsoo is cut off again. “Is it the vacation days?” Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother opening his mouth as Baekhyun continues with, “Or are the benefits not enough? Because I’m sure we can try to match your needs.”

Kyungsoo waits a few more seconds to confirm Baekhyun has finished. 

“It isn’t anything like that,” Kyungsoo answers. “As you know, I’ve been working here for almost six years. During this time, I’ve been trying to figure out my next step and I think I finally have.”

“You were scouted by another company,” Baekhyun voices bluntly and Kyungsoo can hear the hurt seeping into his voice.

“It’s nothing personal, sir,” Kyungsoo explains. “It’s just that I think it’s time for a change in my career.”

“I…” Baekhyun doesn’t seem to know what to say as he looks down at the table helplessly. “I understand.”

“I’ll still be here for the next month,” Kyungsoo reminds him. “And I’ve been working on finding you a replacement.”

“Have you?” Baekhyun asks.

“His name is Jongin,” Kyungsoo says. “He’s one of the interns we had during the spring quarter a few years ago. He’s been working here since he graduated.”

“Didn’t you go through the same program?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes, sir.”

“Please stop calling me sir,” Baekhyun says, sounding more and more upset. 

“Jongin is hardworking and very quick on the uptake,” Kyungsoo informs, moving past the request swiftly. “I’ll make sure that the transition will go as smoothly as possible.”

“You’ve been with me the entire time I’ve been here,” Baekhyun interrupts, sounding lost and confused. “I don’t even know what a transition is supposed to be like. I have nothing to gauge how successful it will be.”

“You run a company worth millions,” Kyungsoo replies. “You’ll manage somehow.”

“I-” Baekhyun sighs and seems to finally give up. “Very well. I’m sure you’ve already informed HR about this.”

Kyungsoo nods once to confirm. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you,” Baekhyun says, no longer looking at Kyungsoo. “Have a good night.”

“Goodnight, sir,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun just sighs again in response.

~

The program that Jongin is coming in through—and that Kyungsoo was once a part of—is good. When Kyungsoo joined, he was twenty years old and shadowing the head secretary at the time, Kim Junmyeon. Five years later, Kyungsoo has become the head secretary and Junmyeon is a part of the board, so time has been relatively kind to them.

Baekhyun had first risen to his position when his mother finally announced that she was stepping down from the position. She was always kind and encouraging to Kyungsoo, despite being only a week away from retirement when he first started. As a lowly intern, Kyungsoo was in awe of her professionalism and cool composure, and subsequently disappointed in Baekhyun’s unpreparedness and constantly flustered state.

The first week they had worked together, Kyungsoo was sure there had been some mistake. Junmyeon was always patient and he never let his fatigue show when working with Baekhyun, but Kyungsoo couldn’t help the unimpressed stares he had on his face whenever he watched Baekhyun stumble through the latest presentation he was practicing or going over portfolios he didn’t quite understand. It wasn’t until he sat in on one of the meetings that Kyungsoo realized that he was too quick to judge. 

Baekhyun may have been a bit of a mess within the confines of his office, but in front of his team, he was polished and confident. There were brief moments where he would stutter or forget how to move onto the next slide, but he picked back up easily and navigated through the entire presentation like a pro. 

Kyungsoo remembers the feeling of wonder and shame as he sat there and watched everyone in the room fall for Baekhyun’s charismatic presentation. He had severely underestimated his boss. 

That was the moment Baekhyun earned Kyungsoo’s respect and admiration. It’s why Kyungsoo has stayed for as long as he has.

_You’ve been with me the entire time I’ve been here._

Baekhyun forgets that the same goes for Kyungsoo.

~

After his initial meeting with Baekhyun, it only takes two days for the news to spread. Kyungsoo has a feeling it might be due to Sehun’s inability to keep information to himself, but he takes it in stride. The younger man has always been well-intentioned and Kyungsoo has the feeling he’ll probably cry the most when he leaves. 

While most of the employees who inquire about Kyungsoo’s decision are merely looking to confirm that Kyungsoo’s resignation isn’t a rumor, an oddly large amount of people ask Kyungsoo a strange question.

“Is it because of your relationship with President Byun?”

Kyungsoo stares at the intern in confusion. “What do you mean? President Byun has been very kind and reasonable in my time here.”

Yerim laughs awkwardly and begins playing with one of the staples in her packet. 

“Everyone thinks you’re in a relationship with our sajangnim.”

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo says a little louder than he means to. Several people look over from their cubicles curiously. 

“It’s just,” Yerim hesitates, looking regretful for saying anything. She glances at the door as if worried someone will overhear them.

“Tell me,” Kyungsoo says, standing up to close the door. The walls are made of glass in his office so he has to control his expression, but it’s better than nothing and activating the shades would be weird.

“Well, you and the President have always been very close and…” Yerim hesitates again, staring at the ground almost shamefully.

“And?” Kyungsoo repeats.

“Um, well, uh.” Yerim laughs nervously again. “You guys spend a lot of time together?” Her voice goes up at the end of her sentence as Kyungsoo stares at her, not quite sure how to react. She seems to be running out of steam from her original piece of gossip.

“That’s what my job entails, yes,” Kyungsoo says.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Yerim says. Her face has gotten progressively redder and if Kyungsoo weren’t so bothered by what he was hearing he would let her off the hook. Kyungsoo has been very careful to be professional around Baekhyun. The fact that people think that they could be in a relationship must mean that he’s failed spectacularly on that count.

“President Byun and I have nothing more than a professional relationship,” Kyungsoo says, trying not to sound frustrated. 

“Yessir,” Yerim agrees quickly. “It’s just what people say. Office gossip can get out of hand.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo sighs. “You must have things to get to. I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem, sir,” Yerim replies with a relieved smile on her face. “Have a good day.”

“Yes, you too,” Kyungsoo says with a nod. There are some things he has to look into.

~

“Ha, you just found out?” Sehun says as Kyungsoo hands him a cup of hot chocolate. “That rumor has been going around for a really long time.”

“How long?”

“Hm, longer than I’ve been employed here.”

“What?” Kyungsoo nearly spills his coffee on himself.

“Yeah, I have no idea for how long, but Chanyeol hyung will probably know when it started.”

~

“Kyungsoo! Why’d you call me?”

“Have you heard the rumors that Byun Baekhyun and I are in a relationship?”

“Oh, you guys finally made it official?”

“Chanyeol.”

“Haha, I’m kidding, I’m kidding. But yeah, why?”

“How long have they existed?”

“Oh ever since you two started working together. It started as a joke and then after that first conference you guys had to go to people said that you guys began acting weird around each other. And people’s imaginations took over from there.”

“…I see.”

“Okay, why are you asking me this, Kyungsoo?”

“No reason.”

“Hey, you can’t just call and not tell me why! You better not hang up on m-”

~

Kyungsoo sits in his office at the end of the day feeling a little nauseous. Even though the rumors are false, there’s an uncomfortably concrete kernel of truth amidst it all. For a moment, Kyungsoo considers talking to Baekhyun about it, but he decides not to as he thinks about how awkward that conversation would be. He’ll be gone in a month; there’s no reason to dig up the past. Besides, his last conference with this company is in two weeks. It’s best for him to concentrate on that.

The two weeks pass by at an excruciatingly slow pace and Kyungsoo feels more pressure than he expects. Kyungsoo’s coworkers are giving their well wishes with every passing day and there have been whispers of a surprise party for Kyungsoo after the conference is over, but the cause of Kyungsoo’s stress is not his coworkers. No. It’s none other than his boss.

Baekhyun has become more and more aloof, constantly asking Kyungsoo to hand his tasks off to someone else and barely smiling when Kyungsoo is in the same room as him. Now that Jongin has started to shadow Kyungsoo, Baekhyun will often speak through Jongin instead of directly to Kyungsoo. It’s frustrating and Kyungsoo nearly loses his temper several times, but he wants his last few weeks here to leave a good impression on the rest of the employees so he remains as calm as he can manage.

When the conference finally comes around, Kyungsoo wonders just how well it will go. The company has booked a good portion of the hotel, but because of their positions, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun are in rooms right next to each other.

With three days of seminars and presentations to go to, Kyungsoo has a feeling he won’t have to talk to Baekhyun one on one very much, if at all. He’s right for the first night and the second one as well, but on the third night, a group of people goes out drinking and Kyungsoo lets himself get dragged along. It is the last night after all and this is the last time he’ll ever attend one of these.

Regrettably, both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have a bit too much to drink and they end up leaning on each other to get back to their rooms. Luckily, most people have vacated their rooms to go out as well, so they don’t encounter anyone that would make things awkward for them.

Kyungsoo’s original plan was to bring Baekhyun back to his room and then go to his, but Kyungsoo’s addled brain thinks that his room is too far away and he ends up laying down next Baekhyun on his bed, telling himself that it’ll only be for a few minutes. Baekhyun takes this chance to pet Kyungsoo’s head, but because of his lack of coordination, he almost stabs him in the eye with his hand instead.

“Kyungsoo-ssi,” Baekhyun says in a voice that’s too loud and too quiet all at the same time. “Why are you leaving?”

“Because I want some change in my life,” Kyungsoo answers, slapping Baekhyun’s hand away when he tries to pet his head again. Baekhyun laughs and retracts it.

“There has to be another reason,” Baekhyun presses. His voice drops like he’s telling a secret. “Is it because of me?”

“No, sir,” Kyungsoo says, formality drilled into his brain. “You’ve been a great boss.”

“Can’t we drop the titles?” Baekhyun asks, sounding more sad than annoyed. “It’s our last week.”

“We made a deal.” Kyungsoo watches Baekhyun’s eyes lose focus as he recalls what Kyungsoo is talking about.

“Deals were made to be broken,” Baekhyun responds after a moment.

“No those are rules.”

“Yes, let’s break your rule,” Baekhyun says, completely missing what Kyungsoo is saying and giving him a hopeful smile. Kyungsoo wishes that Baekhyun would stop looking at him like that.

“No,” Kyungsoo says, turning away when Baekhyun’s smile drops. “I’m going to go back to my room.” He begins standing up, ignoring how the room seems to spin.

“All I ever wanted was for us to be friends,” Baekhyun says in a small voice and Kyungsoo’s heart feels like it might break as he stands still.

“You’re my boss,” Kyungsoo replies, trying not to sound as miserable as Baekhyun.

“People can be friends with their bosses.”

“I-” Kyungsoo hesitates as he tries to think of what to say next. “I think being friends with you would have made things more difficult.”

Baekhyun is silent for a few moments, so Kyungsoo turns to leave again, but then he asks, “If-if nothing happened that time, would you have set all those rules?”

“Perhaps,” Kyungsoo answers. “Perhaps not.”

“I see.”

Kyungsoo leaves before Baekhyun can ask any more questions.

~

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun have kissed once. 

The first year they worked together, Kyungsoo had been a little less careful and Baekhyun a little more naive. That night, Baekhyun had to attend a gala for the company and instead of bringing a pretty girl to dance the night away with he brought Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo almost said no because he wanted to celebrate the holidays with his family, but when Baekhyun mentioned overtime and free food, Kyungsoo caved. His family was understanding and that was how Kyungsoo found himself walking around with Baekhyun in a room filled with intimidatingly important people.

Baekhyun had been the one to grab the first flute of champagne and Kyungsoo followed in suit until he noticed the slightly glazed over look Baekhyun gave him a few hours into the night.

“Okay, no more for you,” Kyungsoo had said, leading him away from the ballroom. After confirming with Junmyeon over the phone that they didn’t need to stay at the gala any longer, Kyungsoo had led Baekhyun out of the hotel to where a line of taxis was waiting to bring the drunkards home.

“I was pretending to be drunk,” Baekhyun had whispered, straightening up once they were out of sight. At Kyungsoo’s eye roll, Baekhyun burst out laughing and convinced him to go on a walk so he could properly sober up.

They ended up in one of the parks, where the entire place was lit up with twinkling lights and filled with holiday music.

Kyungsoo remembers calling Baekhyun a lightweight as they walked between the Christmas trees that were set up to create the illusion of a forest. Baekhyun kept denying it and in an attempt to prove it, he leaned in close to Kyungsoo.

“My cheeks are only red from the cold and my pupils are normal, do you see?”

“I see,” Kyungsoo had said, smile fading as they stared at each other.

Kyungsoo doesn’t remember who kissed who first, but he remembers how warm Baekhyun’s lips felt compared to the snowy weather. He remembers the way Baekhyun pulled him closer and how Kyungsoo couldn’t help reaching up to thread his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair.

Kyungsoo had realized his mistake right away and had gone into a silent meltdown. To Baekhyun’s credit, he seemed to be understanding of Kyungsoo’s panic and from that night on boundaries were set.

Maybe Kyungsoo could’ve been a little more friendly after the incident, but he didn’t want to risk something happening again, so he remained stoic and slightly stern whenever he was with Baekhyun. This job was worth a lot to him.

Baekhyun didn’t bring it up again and within a month, he began seeing someone else. Kyungsoo ignored the prickling feeling he got at the back of his neck whenever he thought about it too much and they both moved on.

The first five girlfriends Baekhyun dated ended rather miserably. Kyungsoo had been stuck buying them flowers and apologizing for Baekhyun’s behavior before breaking up with them for his boss. He usually got a bonus after each of those which was just enough to help him forget how vicious a woman scorned could be. After the first five, Baekhyun seemed to give up and he’s been in a perpetual state of singledom. It’s also landed him on multiple most eligible bachelor lists and Kyungsoo likes to have a laugh at that in private. 

As the days dwindle, Kyungsoo doesn’t dwell too much on the past, focusing instead on making sure everything goes smoothly before he leaves. His last week passes by uneventfully save for the “surprise” going away party they throw him. He gives Jongin a few more pointers and wishes him luck. On his final day, Baekhyun stops ignoring him and gives him an envelope that he isn’t allowed to open until he gets home. At the end of the day, he says goodbye to his boss for one last time and takes the subway home.

And then, he’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~The summary is bad, I will fix it later.~~ I have fixed the summary, but I'm indecisive so who knows when it might change again.
> 
> Also, I have more stuff written, but I don't know how long this is going to be :/


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo doesn’t open up Baekhyun’s gift until a month later. Inside the envelope is a card and a slip of paper stating that he has a reservation at a Michelin restaurant in Seoul. The date is a day before his birthday which is about three months from now. This wasn’t what Kyungsoo expected and his immediate reaction is to call Baekhyun and return the reservation to him somehow. After a few moments of deliberation, Kyungsoo decides to read the card before making his next decision.

It’s handwritten in a messy but consistent scrawl that has Kyungsoo smiling without realizing.

_Okay, I’m going to assume you saw my present for you. The reservation is for two, but don’t worry, I won’t pop up asking to join you. Just take someone you think is worth the food there!_

_I’m sorry for being kind of distant and maybe a little… rude. It’s just following those rules of yours is easier when I don’t have to talk to you. I’m happy for you and glad you’re moving on in your career. You deserve it after all the years you’ve spent dealing with me. I hope you know that. There are a lot of things I could thank you for but I don’t know where to begin, so I’ll just say thank you for always being there and doing more than you should have to. Thank you for being patient with me and thank you for making it a little less lonely in that office._

_Good luck at your next job. Hopefully your new boss isn’t as annoying as your previous one._

_Baekhyun_

It hits him then. This is a turning point for him, but Kyungsoo has been so busy trying to help Jongin and Baekhyun with a smooth transition that he didn’t stop to help himself. He’s been working for three weeks at the publishing company as one of the new editors. He didn’t even give himself time to recuperate.

“Why couldn’t you have said any of this to me in person?” Kyungsoo asks the letter. It doesn’t answer back, but the thought of Baekhyun writing out the words and tucking it carefully in an envelope to give him makes him feel a little better. It’s nice to know that Baekhyun doesn’t hold any ill will towards him after leaving.

~

Kyungsoo is sitting in his favorite coffee shop and flipping mindlessly through the free magazines they offer when he comes across another most eligible bachelors list. Baekhyun is ranked in the middle of the list as a “sociable man with a boyish charm” and as Kyungsoo stares down at the smirking picture of Baekhyun, he caves.

Pulling out his phone, he dials the first number on his speed dial. It takes three rings for someone to answer.

“Hello?” a woman’s voice comes through the phone.

“Is this Byun Baekhyun’s phone?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes, one second, I’ll give him the phone.”

He hears some whispering in the background and some giggling, before Baekhyun’s voice finally comes through. Kyungsoo gets a sinking feeling in his stomach as he waits for Baekhyun to answer.

“Hello, Byun Baekhyun speaking.”

Kyungsoo almost stutters over the first words he’s said to Baekhyun in a while. 

“I’ll call later when you aren’t so busy,” Kyungsoo ends up saying too quickly. Then, he hangs up and contemplates all his life decisions.

This encounter is probably fate telling him to drop it and move on. He’ll just invite his mom to eat with him instead. She doesn’t really understand fine cuisine, but she’ll appreciate the Michelin part of it. 

He turns off his phone just in case Baekhyun decides to call back and looks down at the magazine. The picture they used for Baekhyun was one that was taken almost a year ago. Baekhyun had wanted to wear an all velvet suit and the PR team had been firmly against it. They weren’t able to convince Baekhyun to wear something else so they asked Kyungsoo to instead. In the end, Baekhyun still wore the suit.

Kyungsoo shuts the magazine with a force he didn’t know he possessed and stands up. He promised his brother that he’d drop by to visit his newly born niece and there are still more projects Kyungsoo has to look over at work. Even after a month, he still feels like he’s playing catch up but he’ll get it eventually. There isn’t any time to be lamenting over the botched call.

Several hours later, Kyungsoo finally checks his phone to see that there are two missed calls and three texts from Baekhyun.

 _Hey, sorry, I just woke up when you called. What’s up?_ ✓ 8:47AM

 _How’s it going at your new job?_ ✓ 8:53AM

 _Did you like your gift?_ ✓ 9:33AM

It’d be rude not to answer, so Kyungsoo keeps it as brief and curt as possible.

 _It’s going well._ ✓ Unread 3:01PM 

~

Jongin calls Kyungsoo on Tuesday, rambling about something and sounding near tears.

“I’m so sorry, hyung. I know you’ve been gone for over a month, but I’ve never heard of these files before and I don’t know where to find them. Junmyeon hyung doesn’t know where they are either because you were the one that created them. I looked in all the locations you told me about but they’re not there.”

“It’s alright, Jongin. Take a deep breath.” Kyungsoo waits till he hears the exaggerated breath in and out. “When do you need these files by?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“How about this,” Kyungsoo says, keeping his voice nice and soothing. “I’ll come by after work today and help you find them. I’m sure they’ll turn up.”

“Thank you so much hyung.” There’s a sniffle on the other end of the phone. “You’re a godsend.”

“Don’t say that just yet,” Kyungsoo says lightly. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later,” Jongin echoes, sounding tired now that he’s done panicking.

When Kyungsoo gets to the building later that day, Jongin is waiting in the lobby to escort him up. Most people are leaving at this point and Kyungsoo waves to a few employees who recognize him.

They make their way up to Kyungsoo’s former office, Jongin’s current one, and Jongin explains what the file he needs is.

“Oh, that should be with Sooyoung-ssi,” Kyungsoo says after thinking about it for a moment.

“Really?” Jongin asks hopefully.

“Yeah, the information is actually more useful to the HR department so I gave it to them instead of keeping it.”

“I’m going to go take a look,” Jongin says before running out of the room.

Kyungsoo laughs a little at Jongin’s frenetic energy and sits down in one of the chairs. A few minutes pass before someone comes by the office.

“Jongin-ssi, could y-” Kyungsoo looks up to see Baekhyun staring at him in shock. “Kyungsoo-ssi.”

Kyungsoo stands and bows. “Hello. I’m just here to help Jongin locate something.”

“I-I see,” Baekhyun says, looking at him like he’s an apparition. “How are you?”

Right, Kyungsoo has been answering Baekhyun’s texts with minimal characters. Baekhyun probably knows next to nothing about how he’s doing.

“I’m doing well. How about you?”

“Still in the middle of transitioning,” Baekhyun says, laughing like he’s just told a joke. He seems nervous as he steps into the office. “I just wanted to ask if-”

“I found them hyung! I found them!” Jongin comes running into the room, nearly slamming into Baekhyun in the process. Jongin has to grab the doorframe to keep himself from decking his boss. “Oh, sajangnim, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s no problem,” Baekhyun says, twisting his nervous smile into a friendly grin. “I take it you’ve found the files?”

“Yes, here they are,” Jongin says, catching his breath. 

“Perfect, thank you for your hard work.” Baekhyun says, taking the files. He smiles again at Jongin.

Jongin practically glows with the praise and bows again.

“I’m guessing you don’t need my help anymore?” Kyungsoo asks, standing up.

“No, but thank you, hyung,” Jongin says. “I’ll treat you to a meal sometime soon.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo responds, acutely aware of Baekhyun’s curious expression. “I have to get going, but it was nice seeing you guys.”

He hurries out of the room and onto the elevator before Baekhyun can say anything else. When he reaches the lobby, he power walks towards the revolving doors, but before he can make it very far, Sehun spots him from the front desk.

“Hyung! What are you doing here?” Sehun asks and Kyungsoo doesn’t have it in him to speed past one of his favorite coworkers.

“Jongin needed help finding something,” Kyungsoo says, slowing down to a stop in front of Sehun.

“Aw, it’s nice to know you still have our back,” Sehun croons. Kyungsoo reaches over to thwack him on the head, but Sehun moves out of the way with a shriek of laughter.

“I have to get going,” Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. “But we should meet up sometime. My treat.”

Sehun nods eagerly. “I’m holding you to that, hyung.”

Kyungsoo laughs and gives Sehun a wave before leaving. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Baekhyun coming out of the elevator looking a bit out of breath and it spurs Kyungsoo to move a little faster. 

He’ll let himself be a coward today.

~

A few weeks after Kyungsoo’s run-in with Baekhyun, Kyungsoo finds out he’s been asked to attend an event with his coworker Minseok. 

“We want to show that we have fresh faces coming,” the wrinkly director says with a frown on his face. “And you two are the freshest looking ones we have.”

Minseok and Kyungsoo are definitely among the youngest people working at the company. The average age of their coworkers seems to be in their late fifties and early sixties. It’s a bit concerning for Kyungsoo because some of the older folks look like they could easily be swept away by the wind or get sent to the hospital for bumping too hard into something.

“Of course,” Minseok replies with a grin. 

The elder seems peppy as he and Kyungsoo leave the director’s office to return to their desks.

“Is this an exciting event?” Kyungsoo asks as Minseok walks with a spring in his step.

“It’s one of the nicest ones we attend,” Minseok informs him. “The Blue Gala is smaller than most, but it’s so over the top and a lot more of the young, up-and-coming entrepreneurs go to it.”

Kyungsoo sits down at his desk quietly, recognizing the name of the event.

“You should be familiar with it though,” Minseok says, unaware of how quiet Kyungsoo has become. “I’m pretty sure your old company goes to this event as well.”

“He does,” Kyungsoo replies, nearly under his breath.

“Huh?” Minseok asks.

“They do,” Kyungsoo repeats in a louder voice. “I had to go every year with my boss.”

“Did you get along with your boss?” Minseok asks. 

“Yeah, I did.”

“Then, maybe you’ll see him again,” Minseok says with a friendly smile. “That’d be nice, right?”

“Right,” Kyungsoo echoes, wondering if he just has really bad luck.

~

Whenever Baekhyun had to go to a more formal function, Kyungsoo had to call one of the many women who were approved to accompany his boss. The ones that came the most often knew to be professional and presentable at work functions and the ones who didn’t weren’t called again. The ones who lasted were exceedingly polite to Kyungsoo, because they’d all heard about how close the CEO was to his secretary. Kyungsoo wonders which one of them will be walking arm in arm with Baekhyun today.

“Ah, I heard they have really good cocktail shrimp,” Minseok says to Kyungsoo as soon as they walk into the ballroom. “Have you tried it?”

“It’s not bad,” Kyungsoo replies, scanning the room without meaning to. 

“Okay, I’m going to go try them out now,” Minseok says, before beelining to the buffet.

Kyungsoo takes the time to walk the perimeter of the ballroom and greet people he recognizes. It doesn’t take very long for him to spot Baekhyun as his former boss is talking animatedly with a few other investors at the center of the room. There’s a woman by his side, but Kyungsoo feels that there’s something off about her as she interacts with the rest of the group. Trying to be subtle, Kyungsoo skirts around the table he’s at until he recognizes who it is at Baekhyun’s side.

“Come back and take a look at what I’ve done to your company,” Baekhyun says, loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear.

“I’m done with that, sweetheart,” the former CEO of CBX Entertainment says, patting her son on the arm.

Kyungsoo is surprised that Baekhyun’s mother has decided to make an appearance. Never in Kyungsoo’s six years at the company did the former CEO show up to any of the events Baekhyun had to attend because she wanted to make sure people recognized that Baekhyun was just as formidable as she was. Having a mother hover around her son would not have given that impression.

Now that Baekhyun has become a well-known name in the field, bringing his mother doesn’t take away from his position, it just forces people to acknowledge their family’s influence.

Now that he’s finally caught a glimpse of Baekhyun, Kyungsoo turns to look for Minseok so they can actually do their job and talk to a few investors, but then Baekhyun catches his eye and suddenly Kyungsoo finds that he’s rooted to his spot. Baekhyun’s mother turns to see who he’s looking at and Kyungsoo is attacked by a bright smile from her.

Lifting his hand up, Kyungsoo waves and wonders if he can find his way out of talking to the mother and son who are on their way towards him, but it’s too late. It takes them less than thirty seconds to make their way to him.

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun’s mother says, reaching out to give him a hug. “It’s been a while.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kyungsoo responds, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes as he hugs her back.

“I hope that your new company is treating you well,” she says with a warm smile as she pulls back.

“Yes, they are,” Kyungsoo answers, smiling in return. 

“I was worried that Baekhyun’s office would be a mess without you, but that young man you recommended is very good at your job.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the way he refers to Jongin’s position as Kyungsoo’s, but he pretends not to notice.

“Yes, Jongin is one of the best, but Baekhyun is very capable of handling himself,” Kyungsoo says, trying not to look at Baekhyun.

“You said my name,” Baekhyun speaks up. He has a surprised look on his face, but he doesn’t press the matter. Settling a hand on his mother’s arm, he asks, “Do you mind if I talk to Kyungsoo one on one?”

Baekhyun’s mother gives him an odd look that has Kyungsoo stiffening, but she steps back. 

“I’ll be milling around,” she says with a wave. “It was nice seeing you again, Kyungsoo;”

“It was nice seeing you too, ma’am,” Kyungsoo replies as she walks away.

And now it’s just the two of them.

“I didn’t expect you to be here,” Baekhyun says. His entire demeanor seems much more subdued as he waits for Kyungsoo to say something.

“Minseok hyung and I are the most presentable people at our company apparently,” Kyungsoo responds. “I wasn’t expecting to be here either.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re here,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo can feel his sincerity and it has him taking a small step back.

“Sir-”

“I’m not your boss anymore,” Baekhyun reminds him.

“Why did you bring your mother here?” Kyungsoo asks, changing the direction of the conversation.

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, going along with Kyungsoo’s topic. “I was dumped a while ago, so I had trouble finding someone else to take her spot.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Kyungsoo says, because that’s what he’s supposed to say.

“Are you?” Baekhyun asks in a curious voice.

Before Kyungsoo can respond, Minseok interrupts them carrying a plate of shrimp and cocktail sauce.

“These are as good as they said,” Minseok says in a dignified voice, despite the fact that he has cocktail sauce on the corners of his lips.

“That’s good,” Kyungsoo replies, stifling a laugh and taking Minseok’s napkin from him to wipe at his mouth. “Maybe watch the sauce though. I don’t think staining your clothes will make a good impression on everyone.”

Minseok laughs sheepishly and nods in agreement. “We should get to our seats. They’re about to start.”

“We can talk afterwards,” Kyungsoo says, turning to Baekhyun.

“Okay,” Baekhyun agrees, although his expression is more closed off now as he smiles at Minseok and Kyungsoo. “I’ll find you later.”

“Who was that?” Minseok asks as he and Kyungsoo begin walking to their seats. 

“My former boss,” Kyungsoo replies, ignoring Minseok’s mouth dropping open as he stares at him in disbelief.

“Byun Baekhyun was your former boss?” Minseok cranes his neck to get another look at Baekhyun. “I thought you guys were exes or something. Weird energy.”

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo murmurs as they sit down. “Don’t be ridiculous.” 

Minseok shrugs his shoulders and goes back to his shrimp. “At least you have connections here.”

~

Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun’s eyes on him as he walks around the room with Minseok. Baekhyun doesn’t try to hide the fact that he’s looking, but when Kyungsoo glances back him, Baekhyun gives him an apologetic nod, before turning back to his own conversation with some older gentlemen.

By the end of the night, Minseok has several people surrounding him as he explains his work at their publishing company. Kyungsoo is standing next to him, having talked to quite a few people as well. His connections have definitely helped him a bit as quite a few of the attendees regard him fondly.

As the night winds down, Kyungsoo decides to leave. He catches Baekhyun tapping his foot impatiently as he listens to an older couple rave about his company. His face is still smiling, but he seems about ready to walk right out of the room.

“I’m going to go,” Kyungsoo whispers to Minseok when he’s between sentences. The elder gives him a slight nod.

Kyungsoo gets his coat from the coatroom and stands to the side to wait for the inevitable appearance of Baekhyun. Judging from how long the couple had been talking to him, the elder will be out in a few minutes. 

Baekhyun comes less than five minutes later, looking around for something. Or someone.

“You looked like you were having a lot of fun,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun follows Kyungsoo’s voice to see him leaning against the wall with an amused smile.

“Should’ve rescued me,” Baekhyun replies with a shake of his head.

“You can rescue yourself,” Kyungsoo returns. He straightens and tilts his head. “You wanted to talk?”

Baekhyun mirrors Kyungsoo’s head tilt and lets a genuine smile spread across his face. Kyungsoo tries to tamp down the feeling in his chest as he smiles back.

“I did.”

“Where should we go?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“There’s a sky bar here,” Baekhyun says, pointing his finger upwards.

“Sounds good,” Kyungsoo responds, gesturing for Baekhyun to lead the way.

Their elevator ride is quiet as people come on and off. Baekhyun keeps looking over at Kyungsoo as if he wants to say something, but in the end, neither of them speak until they reach the sky bar.

“What do you want?” Baekhyun asks as they stand in front of the bar.

“I’m good,” Kyungsoo says.

“Then I guess I’m good too,” Baekhyun says, stepping away from the counter.

He leads them to one of the leather booths and the two of them sit down. Kyungsoo wonders if he should’ve just left as Baekhyun watches him with a determined look on his face.

“How have you been?” Kyungsoo asks when Baekhyun seems to be struggling with what to say.

“I’ve been fine,” Baekhyun says, but it doesn’t sound like he hears himself.

“That’s good to hear,” Kyungsoo says, feeling more and more awkward. “I heard your latest launch was a success.”

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says, leaning forward as if trying to convey something through sheer will. “Do you really want to talk about the company’s product launch?”

“I mean it’s nice to hear you guys are doing well,” Kyungsoo replies weakly. “I don’t really know what else you want to talk about.”

“I-” Baekhyun seems to be at a loss for words. “You don’t know what I want to talk to you about?”

Kyungsoo stares back at Baekhyun who has slowly begun to retract into himself. The lighting in the bar is dim, but Kyungsoo can see the fear and doubt in his eyes. Kyungsoo can feel those same emotions swirling inside him.

“I’m here because I want to know,” Kyungsoo says, trying to keep the hope out of his voice. He hopes Baekhyun can understand him because he doesn’t quite understand himself. 

“Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says in a soft voice. “You don’t work for me anymore, but why do I feel like it won’t change your answer?”

“My answer to what?” He feels too warm now as Baekhyun stares at him with a defeated look in his eyes. 

“I like you,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo can’t seem to catch his breath. “Would you ever consider seeing me?”

Kyungsoo wonders how Baekhyun knew his answer before he himself did.

“You run one of the biggest companies in South Korea,” Kyungsoo says. “Seeing me will hurt everything you’ve been working toward.”

All the air seems to leave Baekhyun’s body as he leans back and covers his face with both hands.

“We’re going to bring the company image into this, huh,” Baekhyun says, voice muffled. “This is worse than I expected.”

“I only wish the best for you,” Kyungsoo says, earning a scoff from Baekhyun.

“I believe you.” Baekhyun lets his hands fall to his sides. “If I ask you something else will you answer me honestly?”

“Yes.” 

“If I wasn’t in the position I am, would you consider seeing me?”

“That’s not fair,” Kyungsoo responds.

“So you would,” Baekhyun replies, letting out a bark of depressed laughter. “I don’t know if that makes me feel better or worse.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how it makes him feel either.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,” Baekhyun says, standing up. “And you probably don’t want to be here anymore. I’m sorry for keeping you here.”

“It’s fine,” Kyungsoo says, standing up with him. “I don’t have anything else to do anyway.”

Baekhyun runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head with a forced smile. “Alright, I’m going to go sulk in my room then.” He’s trying to lighten the mood, but Kyungsoo can tell Baekhyun is only doing it for Kyungsoo’s sake.

“For what it’s worth,” Kyungsoo says as they walk toward the elevators, “I’m only one person. There are better people out there.”

“Don’t put yourself down,” Baekhyun replies. “I like you for a reason.”

Kyungsoo wants to ask him what those reasons are, but he stops himself. He doesn’t need to make it worse for the both of them.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says. “Thank you for seeing those reasons.”

Baekhyun shrugs and they step onto the elevator.

“I hope this doesn’t make things too awkward,” Baekhyun says as he presses the buttons for their floors. “You’re always welcome to stop by the offices. I’m sure Jongin would be happy to see you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun fidgets with his cufflink as they arrive on his floor.

“Thank you for hearing me out,” Baekhyun says, giving Kyungsoo one last smile before the elevator doors close again.

~

As the granddaughter of one of the founders of CBX Entertainment, Byun Insun, is well known in the circles of the upper class. A respected businesswoman and loved wife and mother, Kyungsoo had always admired her dedication and love for her job. Baekhyun seemed to love his mother as well, forging a close bond with her because his father passed away while he was still young.

It’s fascinating how all that can crumble in moments.

“You’re just confused,” Insun said, pacing around Baekhyun’s office.

Kyungsoo stood silently by the door, making sure no one entered as Baekhyun sat perched on the edge of his desk. His posture was confident, but Kyungsoo could see the disappointment and sadness in his eyes.

“Who else have you told?” she asked, turning so that she was facing both men.

“No one,” Baekhyun answered in an even voice as Kyungsoo bowed his head in agreement. “I wanted you to be the first.”

Insun shook her head and smiled as if to ask him why he thought that telling her would be a good idea.

“I don’t want you talking about this to anyone else,” she said, pointedly looking over at Kyungsoo as well. “You’re confused and that’s it.”

Baekhyun sighed and didn’t respond.

“Did you hear me?” Insun asked with more force this time.

“Sure,” Baekhyun replied, standing up. “Is there anything else you’d like to add?”

“Don’t be foolish,” Insun said as Kyungsoo opened the door for Baekhyun and his mother to walk through.

Baekhyun nodded. 

“If that’s all, I have a meeting to get to. Thank you for your time.”

Kyungsoo let the door fall shut and Baekhyun lowered all the shades in the room so that no one could see in.

“That went just as well as I expected,” Baekhyun said, sinking down onto his couch.

Kyungsoo locked the door and went to pour Baekhyun a cup of water.

“You don’t actually have any meetings for the rest of the day,” Kyungsoo noted, handing Baekhyun the cup and sitting down next to him. “What are you planning on doing?”

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun said in a soft voice. “I think I might just lay here and try not to cry.”

Kyungsoo set a hand on Baekhyun’s back, allowing himself this small gesture of intimacy.

“At least it’s over with now.”

“Yeah, but now every time she sees me interacting with anyone who looks remotely like a man, she’ll freak out.” Baekhyun covered his eyes with one hand. “It’s fine. It’s fine.”

Kyungsoo kept his hand on Baekhyun’s back as his boss gathered himself.

“Thank you for staying,” Baekhyun finally said at the end of the day. “That was not fun to be around for.”

“It’s what I’m here for,” Kyungsoo replied, wishing that he could make it less difficult for Baekhyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love supportive relationships :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: an onsen is a hot spring

Kyungsoo arrives at work one morning to find Minseok sitting in one of the extra chairs outside his office.

“How good is your Japanese?” Minseok asks after they greet each other.

“It’s alright, slightly better than conversational. Why?”

“I think you got assigned a new author, but the manuscript seems to be in Japanese.”

Kyungsoo frowns and looks down at the stack of papers delivered to him this morning. There are two manila envelopes. One is a finished chapter from one of his current authors, but the other is unfamiliar to him. When he opens it, he sees that there’s a sheaf of papers and a separate envelope inside it.

“How did you know I got this assignment?” Kyungsoo asks, opening the envelope first.

“From a few birdies over there,” Minseok replies, gesturing in the direction of the director’s office. “They also want us to meet up with them whenever you’re ready.”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and gathers his papers.

“Do you know why?”

“Maybe,” Minseok says with a grin. “I think it has something to do with your new manuscript.”

Minseok turns out to be right. 

“As the future of this company,” Director Lee says, hands shaking from the exertion of gesturing at them for so long, “we want you two to accompany two of your seniors to Tokyo and Kyoto. It’ll be a two-week trip.”

Both Minseok and Kyungsoo perk up when they hear the length of their stay. 

“You’ve both been given a new manuscript. I want you to get to know your writers better. You obviously won’t be doing direct translation for them, but I find that building a relationship with the person you’re working with will help encourage both sides to work harder.”

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo says, bowing his head.

“But why two weeks?” Minseok asks.

“The first week will be in Kyoto. You can find your authors in that vicinity. The second week, we have another conference to attend in Tokyo. You two did well last time and you’re already there, so we’re sending you again.”

“Ah, thank you for the opportunity, sir,” Minseok says with a grin. “We won’t let you down.”

“I hope not,” the old man says, leaning back. “Now go. Get back to whatever you were doing.”

~

Their trip is in the middle of October and Kyungsoo gets to hear his mentor complain about the cold and his arthritis and his single granddaughter. Kim Shindong is very irritable and very sleepy, so Kyungsoo alternates between listening to his complaints and his snores. 

“What a joy,” Minseok’s much younger mentor, Min Yoongi, says when Shindong has fallen asleep again. He’s around Kyungsoo’s age, but he acts as if he’s Shindong’s grandfather. Apparently, he’s a genius with words, so he’s technically both Kyungsoo and Minseok’s senior in the company.

Minseok snickers under his breath and continues to flip through his manuscript.

“Is he always like this?” Kyungsoo asks as Yoongi stares out the train window.

“I’m afraid so,” Yoongi says. “But you’ll have plenty of time to yourself. He prefers sleeping over talking.”

“I’m not then?” Minseok asks with a slight frown. 

“I like my alone time,” Yoongi replies. “Don’t worry.”

Minseok brightens and turns back to his papers. “That’s good to hear.”

Yoongi scoffs, but he’s smiling a little as he watches the trees pass by.

~

Once they get to their hotel, the four of them choose to go straight to sleep. Kyungsoo and Shindong have to get up early the next morning to catch the bus to his author’s home in Osaka.

“He can speak Korean, so don’t worry too much about a language barrier,” the old man tells him as they lay down on their tatamis. “I won’t stay with you long. I want to go sightseeing.”

“Sounds like fun,” Kyungsoo replies, but he can hear Shindong’s snores already.

The next morning Kyungsoo drags himself up and onto the right bus with Shindong grumbling at him the entire time. He can’t wait for the conference. All four of them get their own rooms.

“You know where you’re going?” Shindong asks once they’ve reached the station where they split.

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo says, just happy to get the old man off his back. 

The old man seems to share the sentiment as he grins to himself and leaves without saying goodbye. Kyungsoo really lucked out with his mentor.

“Nakamoto Yuta,” Kyungsoo reads in Japanese. He looks at the door frame which has Nakamoto carved into it. It seems to be the right place, so he knocks.

From inside, Kyungsoo hears someone yank the door open. A young man stands in the doorway, dressed in sweatpants and an oversized sweater. 

“Hello,” Kyungsoo says in Japanese. “I’m Do Kyungsoo from SM Publishing?”

“Yes, hello,” the young man replies in Korean. He steps out of the doorway. “I’m Yuta. Please come in.”

Yuta is a very energetic person as he asks Kyungsoo if he’s thirsty or hungry and begins to busy himself boiling some water.

“Sorry, I’m a bit disheveled,” Yuta says as he pulls out two mugs from a cabinet. “I just woke up. I totally forgot to set an alarm.”

“That’s alright,” Kyungsoo replies, setting his bag down on the ground. “Our meeting was scheduled rather early in the morning.”

Yuta nods in agreement with a cheerful grin.

“So we’re supposed to get to know each other, right?” Yuta asks, pulling out a box of tea leaves.

“Yes, I believe so.”

“And we have a few days to do that,” Yuta says, more to himself than Kyungsoo. “Have you ever been here before?”

“Um, no. This is my first time,” Kyungsoo tells him.

“Oh perfect,” Yuta says with a grin. “I’ll take you around Osaka then.”

~

“You’re so lucky,” Minseok says when Kyungsoo shares what he and Yuta are planning to do for the rest of the week. He leans sadly against the counter of the bar. “I want to go to Dotonbori. And the aquarium. And Universal Studios. How was he able to plan all this?”

“His girlfriend works at a tourism company. She pulled some strings.”

“My person is a teenager,” Minseok says, sighing and taking a long sip of his whiskey. “Second year of high school. She was too nervous to look at my face.”

“She’s writing a manga, right?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yeah. It’s actually really interesting. It’s set in a fantasy world and the main character who falls in love with the deity he’s supposed to be serving. I read a few chapters and she’s very good.” Minseok sighs again. “But she’s difficult to connect with.”

“Don’t you have a younger sister?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“Yeah, but she’s a lot more out there. It’s not hard to get her to talk.”

“You’re good with people,” Kyungsoo assures Minseok. “I’m sure she’ll open up to you.”

“I hope so,” Minseok says, leaning his head against the counter. “I’m making Yoongi come with me tomorrow. Maybe she’ll like the silent, brooding type.”

Kyungsoo thinks about Yoongi’s gloomy demeanor for a moment and narrows his eyes. “Maybe.”

“I can’t wait till we get to Tokyo. I heard there’s a new convention starting this year.”

Kyungsoo laughs into his own cup of sake.

“You’re laughing now, but I’m making you come with me,” Minseok says, nudging Kyungsoo.

“No thank you,” Kyungsoo enunciates, but Minseok waves off his rejection.

“You’re coming with me.”

~

The rest of the week spent with Yuta is fun and Kyungsoo wonders if SM would even pay him if they knew what he was doing. But the fun passes by quickly and the next week isn’t nearly as relaxing, starting with the conference. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind his job, but the conference is mind-numbing. Minseok agrees wholeheartedly and makes good on his promise to have Kyungsoo come to the new convention with him.

The convention is the opposite of their conference and Kyungsoo finds himself wandering the lobby of the hotel that’s hosting the convention. It appears to be a videogame convention and there are plenty of people dressed in crazy costumes. Kyungsoo enjoys trying to figure out who the people are dressed up as until he recognizes one of them.

A young man is wearing a flower print suit and humming along to a tune that Kyungsoo had a hand in choosing two years ago.

Without much thought, Kyungsoo follows the man until he comes across one of the bigger booths at the convention.

“Damn, when are they coming out with a new game?” a girl dressed in battle armor asks as the TV at the booth flashes the words “Blooming Day”.

“I don’t know, but I heard the CEO is here to talk about it,” the young man Kyungsoo followed answers.

“The CEO is here?” Kyungsoo asks in surprise.

“Yeah,” the girl replies with an excited clap of her hands. “I can’t wait to hear what he has to say. Apparently they have a big announcement to make.”

Kyungsoo nods and steps away from the booth, wondering what luck he must have to be at the very convention Baekhyun is at.

Kyungsoo decides not to go to CBX Entertainment’s presentation and instead lingers around the dating sim games, knowing that Minseok will make his way there eventually. 

When Minseok doesn’t make an appearance after an hour and doesn’t respond to Kyungsoo’s calls and texts, Kyungsoo decides to go look for him. Based on his Instagram posts, he was last seen at the maid cafe.

Maybe fifteen minutes pass before Kyungsoo gives up. Minseok is still updating his feed, but Kyungsoo feels like he’s going on a wild goose chase. That and his coworker is currently entering the CBX presentation.

At least he knows he won’t be running into Baekhyun anytime soon. He turns around to head back to his hotel.

“Kyungsoo?”

 _That’s it. I’m cursed_ , he thinks as he stares at the man in front of him.

“Hello,” Kyungsoo says, not bothering to mask his surprise. “I thought you were giving a presentation.”

“The presentation is over,” Baekhyun says. He seems to be equally shocked at seeing Kyungsoo and he pulls at the strings of his hoodie. “It’s been over for half an hour.”

“What?” Kyungsoo pulls up Minseok’s post. “Then how was he entering just now?”

Baekhyun comes closer to look at Kyungsoo’s screen.

“I think he’s going to the next scheduled event,” Baekhyun says, pointing underneath the poster advertising CBX Entertainment. It’s something about magic fairy girls.

“I’m going to kill him,” Kyungsoo says plainly.

“Sounds like fun,” Baekhyun responds with a grin.

“Actually, I’m abandoning him,” Kyungsoo decides.

“You’re in a really good mood,” Baekhyun says. “Glad I ran into you right now.”

“Um, yeah, how did your presentation go?” Kyungsoo asks, pushing away his annoyance to properly address Baekhyun.

“Great,” Baekhyun says, but before he can elaborate, someone interrupts them.

“Kyungsoo hyung?” Jongin asks, pushing his way through the crowd. “What are you doing here?”

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo greets with a smile. He’s met with a bear hug as the younger man almost picks him up.

“Are you in the area?” Jongin asks as Baekhyun stares off into space, giving them time to talk to themselves.

“Yeah, I’ll be at the Four Seasons hotel until the end of this week.”

“Oh, we’re there too!” Jongin exclaims. Baekhyun perks up as well when he hears this, but turns his attention back to something behind Jongin. “We booked a private session at an onsen tonight.” He turns to Baekhyun with a slightly pleading look on his face.

“It’s good for up to five people, but only the two of us are going,” Baekhyun says with a grin. “Do you want to join us? We’re going to be sitting around naked for a few hours if you’re into that.”

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows but laughs in return. “I might join you then.”

“Yay,” Jongin cheers as Baekhyun turns to look behind them again. This time, his expression changes into worry.

“We should get going now,” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo turns to see what he’s looking at, but he can’t see beyond the crowd of people walking around. Jongin turns as well and his face turns pale.

“Yes, let’s go,” Jongin agrees.

“Is something wrong?” Kyungsoo asks, trying to see what they’re seeing.

“Well,” Jongin says as they begin walking towards an elevator, “there are some people who like our company and they really want to get to know us better, but they’ve been going a bit too far.”

Baekhyun snorts and Kyungsoo narrows his eyes at Jongin’s blatant lie.

“So what’s happening?” he asks Baekhyun instead.

“Someone is trying to recruit him to be their model for their next video game,” Baekhyun explains. “It’s honestly kind of hilarious.”

Jongin frowns at his boss as the two of them step into the elevator.

“We’ll see you tonight, right?” Jongin asks.

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo replies, giving them a wave as the doors close. The last thing he sees between the doors is Jongin’s pout.

~

When Kyungsoo comes down to the lobby to head to the onsen, he expects both Baekhyun and Jongin, not just Baekhyun.

“Jongin wasn’t feeling very well, but he might join us later,” Baekhyun says with a slightly worried look on his face. “I think he ate something weird.”

“That’s a shame,” Kyungsoo responds, a bit concerned as well.

“I’m texting him every hour.” Baekhyun holds up a Ziploc bag and drops his phone into it. “Ready to go?”

Kyungsoo nods, glancing sidelong at the bag.

“Do you want one?” Baekhyun asks. “I have a box of them in my room.”

“No, that’s alright,” Kyungsoo replies with an amused smile. “I don’t think I’ll take my phone in.”

“That makes sense,” Baekhyun says with a sigh at his own phone.

“Is the taxi here?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun tucks his phone into his pocket.

“Yeah, over here,” Baekhyun says, walking them towards an unmarked black Mercedes. Kyungsoo forgot that CBX always hires its own service for these events.

The car ride takes about half an hour as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo catch up. Neither of them breaches the topic of their dating lives. Kyungsoo read somewhere that Baekhyun is seeing someone else, but based on his experience those articles are wrong about 75 percent of the time.

Baekhyun checks them in and they head to the locker room.

As the two of them change out of their clothes and use a towel instead, Kyungsoo has to forcibly turn himself so that he stops staring at Baekhyun’s back muscles. He hopes Jongin decides to come because this entire situation is becoming too much for Kyungsoo.

“We’re in room seven,” Baekhyun tells him once they exit the locker room. They look around until they find the signs directing them to where their room is.

On the way there, a couple passes them by looking a bit red and giggling quite a bit.

“Looks like they’ve been having fun,” Baekhyun mutters and Kyungsoo chuckles weakly in response.

When they enter their room, Baekhyun drops his towel on the wooden ledge that goes around the perimeter of the room to form a place to sit.

“Damn, it’s cold out,” Baekhyun says as he eases into the pool that’s been carved out of the rock in the middle of the room. Kyungsoo looks up at the open night sky and voices his agreement.

“It’s beautiful though,” Kyungsoo adds as he sets his own towel down and joins Baekhyun.

The two of them lean against the wall of the pool and Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a moment. The water is the perfect temperature, nearing unbearably hot.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Baekhyun says after a few minutes. He nudges Kyungsoo with his foot and Kyungsoo opens his eyes to glare at him.

“I’m not falling asleep,” Kyungsoo says, nudging Baekhyun back. “I’m enjoying this.”

Baekhyun laughs and moves a little closer.

“You know,” Baekhyun says as Kyungsoo watches him through the steam, “the person who Jongin was trying to avoid today is actually his ex.”

“Oh, are they a stalker?” Kyungsoo asks, beginning to feel worried again.

“No, they aren’t,” Baekhyun says with a little sigh. “I’m just worried that once the two of them get in contact again, Jongin’s going to freak out.”

“Is it Taemin?” Kyungsoo asks. He remembers that Jongin was pretty heartbroken when the two of them broke up. 

Baekhyun’s mouth drops open, which pretty much confirms it for Kyungsoo.

“I see,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s a good thing you’re keeping them from meeting each other in a public place.”

“Yeah, I figured it’d be a bit of a mess,” Baekhyun says, getting over his surprise at how quickly Kyungsoo figured out who he was talking about. He smiles a little once he registers Kyungsoo’s compliment towards his quick thinking. “What do you suggest I do?”

“Help Jongin set up a more organized meeting with Taemin so they can talk it out properly.”

Baekhyun nods at Kyungsoo’s suggestion.

“That’s a good idea.” Baekhyun seems to remember something as his eyes widen. “I have to check up on Jongin.”

He stands up and Kyungsoo doesn’t look away fast enough. Baekhyun, for his part, has no shame and doesn’t bother holding a towel up as he texts Jongin.

“I let him know what room we’re in, but he says he still isn’t sure if he’s coming.”

“Tell him I hope he feels better,” Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun.

“Of course,” Baekhyun says with a grin. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to hear that.”

When Baekhyun climbs back into the pool, he seats himself across from Kyungsoo so that they’re as far apart as possible, but looking right at each other. There’s a brief period of silence as they stare at each other before Baekhyun speaks up.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Baekhyun asks courageously. He still has the slightest grin on his face, but he’s clearly nervous.

“No, are you?” Kyungsoo asks in return. He thinks the steam and the heat are making them braver.

“No.”

“Why not?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I think it’d be unhealthy for the person and myself.” Baekhyun shifts a little and sends water sloshing around his side.

“I’m glad you’re taking care of yourself then,” Kyungsoo says sincerely.

“Are you taking care of yourself?” Baekhyun asks.

“I’m trying.”

“Trying as in you spend too much time making other people’s lives easier rather than your own or trying as in you get home at a normal time and sleep a proper amount?”

When Kyungsoo hesitates, Baekhyun gives him a concerned look.

“I’m doing better,” Kyungsoo says, but Baekhyun doesn’t seem to be buying it. “And I definitely wasn’t the only one who overworked.”

“What a great pair we make,” Baekhyun says, but he seems sad. “At least we kept each other in check.”

“Does Jongin not do that?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Jongin is still trying to figure out what the boundaries are, and frankly I’m not sure what they are either.”

Nervously, Baekhyun kicks out his feet to sink further into the water, but he hits Kyungsoo in the knee.

“I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun says, pushing his way to Kyungsoo when he keels over in surprise more than pain. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to kick you.”

“I’m alright,” Kyungsoo replies, letting out a surprised laugh. “You really don’t hold back.”

“Ah, let me see,” Baekhyun says, reaching for Kyungsoo’s knee and landing somewhere on his thigh instead. Kyungsoo can already feel his body reacting to Baekhyun’s hands sliding their way down to his knee.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Kyungsoo says, sounding out of breath. “If it bruises I’ll send you the bill for the ice pack.”

“Are you sure? It felt like I kicked you pretty hard,” Baekhyun says, massaging the area around Kyungsoo’s knee as if he can give him a diagnosis through that.

“I’m fine, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo says. His voice is noticeably shaky and Baekhyun looks back up at him to see what’s wrong.

“Right,” Baekhyun says, letting go of Kyungsoo’s knee when he sees how close they’ve gotten. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo replies, feeling his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. “It wasn’t that bad. Don’t worry.”

“I guess I won’t need any more bodyguards,” Baekhyun jokes, but his usual grin is unfocused as he seems to realize the vulnerable position the two of them are in. “Kyungsoo, why aren’t you seeing anyone?”

“I don’t have the time for it,” Kyungsoo replies, wondering if the springs are getting warmer or if he’s just imagining it. 

“Is that really it?” Baekhyun asks in a soft voice. 

“It’s hard to give someone my attention when I have other things on my mind,” Kyungsoo answers, feeling himself gravitate towards Baekhyun.

“Like work?” Baekhyun asks. His fingers skim the outside of Kyungsoo’s thigh and Kyungsoo wants more.

“Yes.”

Baekhyun’s eyes drop to his lips and Kyungsoo’s can’t help looking at Baekhyun’s lips as well.

“We don’t have to tell anyone,” Baekhyun murmurs and that’s what breaks him.

They meet halfway and Kyungsoo remembers why he set so many boundaries in the first place. Baekhyun’s lips are soft and when he bites down on Kyungsoo’s lower lip, Kyungsoo yields easily. Trying to get closer to each other, Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo into his lap. Kyungsoo tugs at his hair as Baekhyun sucks on Kyungsoo’s tongue and pulls a low groan out of him. 

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo breathes as he feels Baekhyun’s erection pressed against his own. “This is unsanitary.”

“We’re just kissing,” Baekhyun responds, pressing kisses along Kyungsoo’s jawline. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets himself feel Baekhyun’s lips along his skin. His hands grip Baekhyun’s arms tightly as he tries not to move too much in his lap and make things worse.

Baekhyun’s lips find their way back to Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo’s hands run down Baekhyun’s chest. Everything is slick and slippery as the heat from the water makes things even more unbearable. Baekhyun seems just as antsy as Kyungsoo as his hands rub up and down Kyungsoo’s back until they land on the small of his back.

“How’s your knee?” Baekhyun asks when they pull away for a moment.

“Stop worrying about it,” Kyungsoo responds as he leans forward so that they’re chest to chest. Baekhyun lets out a laugh, but as he pulls Kyungsoo down for another kiss, the door flies open. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo fly apart and rush to opposite sides of the pool as innocuously as they can.

“I’m finally here!” Jongin announces with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mention of unhealthy eating habit

“So…” Baekhyun starts, but Kyungsoo grabs the pillow next to him and swings it down onto Baekhyun’s face before he can say anything else. A muffled groan of protest comes from Baekhyun and if Kyungsoo had more energy he’d probably smack him with another pillow, but instead, he just closes his eyes and pretends he can’t hear Baekhyun.

“That was mean,” Baekhyun says, flinging the pillow off himself and turning so that he can throw an arm over Kyungsoo’s bare stomach. “ _So…_ ”

“If you say _so_ one more time, I’m leaving,” Kyungsoo responds. He feels more than hears Baekhyun laugh.

“You can get up right now?” Baekhyun asks. “Teach me your workout routine please.”

Kyungsoo sighs and turns to check the time. It’s almost midnight, so no one will care about his absence for a while.

“When do you and Jongin usually get up?” Kyungsoo asks.

“He’s coming to my room around nine tomorrow.”

Kyungsoo faces Baekhyun and narrows his eyes as he thinks.

“You can stay the night,” Baekhyun offers, deducing what Kyungsoo is thinking so hard about. “Set an alarm for eight.”

“Minseok is making me get breakfast with him tomorrow morning and he wakes up early.”

“Set an alarm for five.”

“Not that early,” Kyungsoo replies. Baekhyun is running his fingers along Kyungsoo’s side. “That tickles,” Kyungsoo says, pushing his hand away.

“Does it?” Baekhyun asks, blinking innocently. When Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows, Baekhyun grins. “Stay the night. I’ll make sure you get up on time.”

“If I recall, you have trouble doing that on your own,” Kyungsoo replies, giving him an unimpressed look. 

“But you don’t.” Baekhyun comes a little closer so that Kyungsoo gets goosebumps every time Baekhyun breathes near his nape.

Baekhyun’s eyes flicker up to Kyungsoo’s.

“Just for tonight,” Baekhyun says, before dropping a light kiss on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I promise I won’t hog the blankets.”

It’s a bad idea, but then again this entire situation is a bad idea. When Jongin interrupted them in the sauna, Kyungsoo expected that to be the very abrupt end of whatever they were doing. But then Jongin convinced Kyungsoo to go to a 24-hour ramyun shop with them where Baekhyun just kept _looking_ at him and Kyungsoo kept _looking_ back. When Jongin said he was leaving a little earlier, Kyungsoo felt guilty for feeling relieved that his hoobae was gone. After that, it was just a waiting game and Kyungsoo didn’t even pretend to think about it when Baekhyun asked if he wanted to come up to his room.

So really, Kyungsoo should leave now because the fun is over and he doesn’t really like the weird way his stomach turns when Baekhyun smiles at him like that. But then, Baekhyun gets up and leans over Kyungsoo to give him another kiss, this time on the lips and much less chaste, and Kyungsoo decides, yeah, he’ll stay the night.

~

“Where were you last night?” Minseok asks over their crepes. He has a little mustache of powdered sugar as he stares at Kyungsoo with a grin on his face.

“I spent some time catching up with former coworkers,” Kyungsoo replies evenly.

“How much time?” Minseok asks. “I knocked on your door pretty late last night, but no one answered.”

“Oh, I got back pretty late,” Kyungsoo lies. “What time did you knock on my door?”

“Probably two in the morning,” Minseok replies.

“Why are you knocking on people’s doors that early in the morning?” Yoongi interjects, sitting down next to Minseok with his own crepe and a mug of coffee.

“Because I was bored,” Minseok answers with a look of false naivety. He tilts his head, facing Yoongi. “Why were _you_ up that early?”

“Because you woke me up,” Yoongi answers before he takes a long sip of coffee. 

Minseok grins at Kyungsoo like they’re sharing a secret. 

“Yoongi-ssi is the epitome of a model employee, isn’t he?” Minseok lightly pats Yoongi on the back. “But do you know what I discovered my dear mentor was doing?”

Yoongi’s pale face turns even paler and he shoots a glare at Minseok. Minseok just continues to grin at Kyungsoo.

“Really, I feel like you’re wasting away your expertise at a publishing company,” Minseok says. “But alas, it’s your secret to share, so I will leave it at that.”

Yoongi spends the rest of breakfast glaring at Minseok and, thankfully, keeps Minseok occupied. Kyungsoo doesn’t say too much, trying not to remind Minseok about what they were talking about before.

For the rest of the day, they have to attend more lectures and exercises during the conference. Kyungsoo definitely misses the video game industry when it comes to this. Usually, he’d be demoing a new game or studying the design of a new character, but here he is instead, learning about why paper is a dying business from an old man who gives off the same aura as Shindong because of how intense he sounds about the industry.

He doesn’t see Baekhyun for the next two days and Kyungsoo isn’t too bothered by that. The two of them are both busy and they didn’t specify if this would be more than a one-time thing. If they haven’t talked at all despite having each other’s phone numbers, Kyungsoo feels obligated to accept that it was just a fling, which stings a little, but what was he expecting?

And he believes that up until he opens the door to his hotel room on the third night after their last...meeting.

“Hey,” Baekhyun greets, cheeks a bit flushed. It looks as if he’s run to Kyungsoo’s door as he pants a little.

“Hi?” Kyungsoo checks to see if anyone else is in the hallway before pulling Baekhyun into his room. “What are you doing here?”

“I was feeling antsy,” Baekhyun responds. 

“Why?”

“Because we haven’t talked in almost three days and I don’t know where we stand now,” Baekhyun blurts out. “So I came here because I want to know, are we okay?”

“I think so,” Kyungsoo replies. “Is there a reason we wouldn’t be?”

“I mean,” Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, “we slept together.”

“Is that a problem?” Kyungsoo asks, sounding far more composed than he feels. He slept with his former boss of six years. Is that inappropriate? It sounds inappropriate.

“No, but I just wanted to clarify what exactly that means. For us.” Baekhyun stares at Kyungsoo, biting his lip nervously.

“As in?”

“Was that a one and done thing?”

“Do you want it to be?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Do _you_ want it to be?” Baekhyun shoots back.

It feels like a trap as Baekhyun waits for an answer.

“I think it’d be best if this wasn’t repeated,” Kyungsoo replies trying to sound cold and detached, but Baekhyun catches onto his hesitance. 

“What do you want? You’re always thinking, but you never think of yourself,” Baekhyun bites back.

“Neither do you,” Kyungsoo retorts, voice rising. “I’ve had to think about you for the past six years of my life and no matter how miserable it made me, I did it because otherwise, you wouldn’t take care of yourself.” He lowers his voice and tries to calm down. “Jongin doesn’t know yet about how you get when you have those fucking photoshoots and you just “forget” about eating for the next week or when your mother comes over and I have to stay at least ten feet away from you so that she doesn’t try to fire me and every other man on the floor. I thought that a new job and a new boss would give me some proper perspective. For all the change in my life, I thought that the first thing I’d get rid of was you, but here you are again.”

Kyungsoo’s chest is heaving and he feels a bit out of breath. Baekhyun watches him with wide eyes and an unreadable expression on his face, but it doesn’t take very long for him to speak again.

“I thought that I was taking advantage of you that first time,” Baekhyun says, voice much softer and vulnerable. Kyungsoo knows he’s talking about their first kiss and their first year together. “I agreed to keep my distance and I figured that whatever I felt would end there because I was drunk and you were just being kind.”

Kyungsoo wants to look away from Baekhyun, but he can’t bring himself to.

“I’ve dated a lot of people because, yes, my mom’s a psychopath, but it’s difficult to date other people when I had to see you every day. One month turns into one year and then two and then I realized that whatever dumb crush I had on you wasn’t as dumb as I originally thought. When you told me you were leaving, I felt like the world was ending and that’s not a normal thought to have when your secretary tells you he’s moving onto bigger, better things.”

Baekhyun steps forward carefully like he’s afraid Kyungsoo will step back. 

“So yes, I’m here again, and I don’t want it to be just this one time.”

Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t know how he would feel if Baekhyun gave him a different answer, but this one is the one he wanted to hear.

“If you want something between us, you won’t be able to tell anyone,” Kyungsoo says, feeling too open and defenseless. He’s still trying to convince himself this is a bad idea, but it isn’t working.

“Wouldn’t that be the best for both of us?” Baekhyun responds. 

Keeping this a secret means Kyungsoo gets Baekhyun all to himself. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind the thought of that at all.

“A secret,” Kyungsoo murmurs unconsciously. He meets Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“I’ll be yours and you’ll be mine,” Baekhyun says, a mischievous gleam in his eyes now.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo finally says. “Let’s try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter so I'm aiming to post another one sometime this week :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhh hello things are happening

Sneaking around with the CEO of one of the most successful companies in South Korea is a bit difficult, so Kyungsoo often finds them staying in and watching movies or cooking together. Neither of them go out very often, so it’s not a problem. It’s odd. Dating has always been at the back of Kyungsoo’s mind. Spending so much time and effort on someone else always seemed a bit unbelievable and he has work. Concentrating on his boss—and now his authors—is already a handful. There’s no need to add any more burden on top of that. Except that’s exactly what Kyungsoo has done.

At work, Minseok has vocalized his suspicions that Kyungsoo is seeing someone, but the old men they work with don’t seem that invested in Kyungsoo’s love life and Yoongi just ignores Minseok most of the time.

“I’m going to catch you guys one of these days,” Minseok declares one morning, clutching his phone and waving it around. “You may not have social media, but other people do. I will figure this out.”

Kyungsoo gives him a blank look before turning back to his screen and emailing one of his authors about a deadline. When Minseok finally leaves, Kyungsoo opens up a new tab and decides to look up his coworker. He already knows about Minseok’s very active Instagram life, but Minseok hasn’t shared too much about himself and if he’s going to dig into Kyungsoo’s life, Kyungsoo thinks it’s only fair he searches him up on Naver.

He means to skim the search results, because even as he hits the search button he expects his little investigation to be fruitless, but then something catches his eye and he begins to dig.

First, Minseok has his own profile that pops up immediately. Second, his family is very well-known and extremely powerful. Third, his grandfather helped found CBX Entertainment. 

Okay, that’s weird.

Kyungsoo brings it up when Minseok comes back to his office a few hours later to go out for lunch.

“I didn’t know you had such strong ties with the company I used to work at,” Kyungsoo says as they enter the elevator going down.

“What, CBX?” Minseok asks. He seems unbothered by Kyungsoo’s question and shrugs his shoulders. “I have a few shares and my dad is part of the board of directors, but I’m not very involved.”

“Do you know Byun Baekhyun and Kim Jongdae then?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongdae is close friends with Baekhyun and his grandfather was also one of the original founders of the company.

“Yeah, we used to be friends. We’re acquaintances now.”

“You guys barely even acknowledged each other when we ran into Baekhyun.”

“Okay, so more like distant acquaintances,” Minseok says with another shrug of his shoulders. He seems a bit more tense now. “We drifted apart.”

“Ah, I see,” Kyungsoo says. When he glances over at Minseok, the elder seems to be lost in thought and Kyungsoo decides to drop the subject.

~

“Hey, do you know Minseok?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun when they meet up the next night. 

“Kim Minseok?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah, when we ran into each other at the Blue Gala,” Kyungsoo says.

“Oh, right,” Baekhyun says, trying to sound nonchalant, but Kyungsoo catches onto his odd response immediately.

“Did something happen between you guys?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun shifts around on the couch.

“Um, kind of,” Baekhyun answers awkwardly. He gives Kyungsoo a slightly uncomfortable look and Kyungsoo realizes he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Ah, it’s none of my business,” Kyungsoo says. Nudging Baekhyun, he asks, “What are we watching?”

Baekhyun latches onto the change in subject and grabs his remote control. 

“We’re channel surfing,” Baekhyun declares, earning an amused look from Kyungsoo. “Or we can rent a movie.”

“You didn’t come up with something to watch, did you?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun rests his head in Kyungsoo’s lap and flips through the different channels.

“I thought it’d be more fun to choose together,” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo pokes him in the shoulder.

“Do you really not have anything you want to watch?” Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun makes a sound of affirmation and Kyungsoo pokes him again. “What do you watch at home?”

“Lots of variety. It’s nice to have on in the background,” Baekhyun says, letting his hand fall onto Kyungsoo’s thigh without much thought. “I don’t have a lot of time to watch movies.”

“That’s sad,” Kyungsoo says, pulling the remote out of Baekhyun’s hand and gently tilting Baekhyun’s head so that Baekhyun is looking up at him. “We’re going to the theaters to watch something next time.”

“If you say so,” Baekhyun responds with an easy smile. “Should we get matching disguises when we go out?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replies, taking Baekhyun’s face in his hands so that he can bend over and kiss him.

Baekhyun hums against Kyungsoo’s lips and uses the hand that isn’t supporting him to pull Kyungsoo closer by the back of his neck. They pull away for a moment and Kyungsoo lays down next to Baekhyun.

“Don’t fall,” Baekhyun says, wrapping an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist so that they fit on the couch.

“Don’t let go then,” Kyungsoo responds, pushing a leg between Baekhyun’s and hooking their ankles together. Before Baekhyun can say something back, Kyungsoo kisses him again in their much more convenient positions.

They don’t end up watching a movie.

~

After their conversation, Minseok begins to actively avoid Kyungsoo. When Kyungsoo can’t seem to get Minseok alone to talk to him, he asks Yoongi instead.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo says as he and Yoongi sit in the cafeteria. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi says, eating his meal with more gusto than Kyungsoo expects.

“Do you know why Minseok is avoiding me?”

Yoongi wrinkles his nose and puts down his chopsticks to take a large gulp of water. 

“No, but I need him to talk to you again,” Yoongi says with a sigh. “He keeps coming to me now and it’s hard to get work done when he’s constantly talking behind me.”

“He practically runs out of the room every time I try to talk to him,” Kyungsoo says in exasperation.

“I will help you corner him,” Yoongi offers immediately.

“I don’t want to trap him,” Kyungsoo responds, running a hand over his face, “but, yeah, I feel like that’s the best option.”

“When do you want to do it?” Yoongi asks. “I can trap him in my office.”

Kyungsoo gives Yoongi a weird look and Yoongi gives him a tiny grin. 

“I just want him out of my hair, man. So whenever you’re good, I’m good.”

“Can we do it at the end of the day today?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Oh, definitely.” Yoongi sits back in his seat and continues grinning that tiny grin at his food.

“Hey, Yoongi-ssi?”

“Hm?”

“You’re weird,” Kyungsoo says bluntly.

“You’re one to talk,” Yoongi retorts, but he’s still grinning.

~

“Is this an intervention?” Minseok asks when Kyungsoo and Yoongi stand side by side in front of the door.

“An intervention for what?” Yoongi asks.

“Okay, so not an intervention.” Minseok is still avoiding eye contact with Kyungsoo. “What’s going on?”

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo says, not missing the way Minseok nervously tugs at his sleeve. “I’d like to talk with you.”

Minseok stares at him for too long, but when Yoongi coughs loudly, Minseok seems to wake up. 

“Yeah, sure.” He glances at Yoongi. “But I’d like for him to stay.”

“No,” Yoongi says at the same time Kyungsoo says, “If you want.”

“I need a witness or something,” Minseok says, sounding very on edge. Yoongi is about to protest, but he catches onto Minseok’s change in tone and stops.

“This better not take long,” Yoongi grumbles, going back behind his desk and sitting down.

“It’ll be quick,” Kyungsoo says, turning to face Minseok. “I just wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

Minseok sits down on the frumpy couch Yoongi managed to squeeze into his office and shakes his head.

“No, I don’t need your apology,” Minseok says, closing his eyes for a moment. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

“O-okay.” Kyungsoo sits down next to him. 

“It’s about CBX.” Minseok looks down at his feet and keeps his gaze trained on the ground. “Is Baekhyun really the CEO?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers, glancing at Yoongi to see if he’s paying attention. Yoongi looks back and narrows his eyes, giving Kyungsoo a confused look.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers again.

“There’s no one pulling the strings behind the scenes?” Minseok asks and he still won’t look up. 

“I mean there’s the board, but Baekhyun has been handling things pretty independently. Why are you asking me this?”

“And why did you want me to stay?” Yoongi adds from behind his desk, propping his feet up.

“Because I trust you to stay impartial,” Minseok replies to Yoongi. “And I don’t want anything I say to be misconstrued,” he says to Kyungsoo.

“What are you talking about?” Kyungsoo asks. He’s completely lost on where this conversation is going.

“I know you haven’t been back to that company in months, but you should stay away from them.”

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks, thinking of how he saw Baekhyun just a few days ago.

“They’re fucked up. I didn’t just leave,” Minseok says, head dropping even more as if it hurts to talk about, “I fled. God I hope that entire board drops dead.”

Kyungsoo is taken aback by Minseok’s viciousness. 

“Why do you say that?” Kyungsoo asks carefully.

“It doesn’t matter,” Minseok says, sighing. “It’s just I wish someone would tell Baekhyun and Jongdae to stop dating. It just makes things worse for everyone.” With a bitter laugh, he says, “I pity the fool who ends up with one of them. It’s not worth it. That company. Those families.”

“Why are you telling us this?” Yoongi asks, trying to act nonchalant. He seems surprised by Minseok’s intensity as well.

“Kyungsoo, I know you used to be close with Baekhyun. He hasn’t been seeing anyone for a while, but could you try to make sure it stays that way? It’s just not fair for him to drag someone else into that… mess.” 

“But why?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I can’t say.” 

“Then can you tell me why you were avoiding me?”

Minseok stands up and finally looks at Kyungsoo. “The reason I avoided you was because I was worried I’d say too much. It’s just weird working with someone who worked there for so long.” He pauses as if he wants to add something, but he ends up saying, “I’m going to stop myself before I say anything else. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Thanks for ignoring me,” Yoongi calls out after Minseok, but Minseok is gone before he can hear it. “Well, that was really fucking weird,” Yoongi mutters under his breath.

“Yes, it was,” Kyungsoo agrees, trying to gather his thoughts. “Well, thank you for helping me out.”

“Yeah,” Yoongi responds. “I don’t know how much I actually helped you though.”

~

Kyungsoo mulls over Minseok’s words as he heads home. Whatever happened between Minseok and the company must’ve been very bad for Minseok to wiped from within the company. Baekhyun definitely has some idea of why Minseok left, but he doesn’t seem to want to talk about it.

_I pity the fool who ends up with one of them._

But if Minseok wanted Kyungsoo to stop Baekhyun and Jongdae from dating because it’d be bad for their significant others, shouldn’t Kyungsoo know why? He doesn’t see Baekhyun for another few days because he’s at a conference in Europe.

Kyungsoo enters his apartment and locks the door behind him, but he stays by the door. Meokmul and Huchu come running up to him as he thinks everything over. Dating Baekhyun is nice and Kyungsoo knows that he likes Baekhyun more than enough to deal with whatever flack he might catch if they get caught, but what is it that could cause Minseok to get kicked out of their family company and make Baekhyun so secretive? 

Kyungsoo decides that he’ll ask Baekhyun once he gets back. This doesn’t seem like a conversation they should have over the phone.

~

The next few days pass by slowly and on the day Baekhyun gets back, Kyungsoo is restless as he waits for Baekhyun to get to his apartment. When he hears the doorbell ring, Meokmul and Huchu jump up, barking at the door. Kyungsoo shoos them back so that they don’t crowd Baekhyun out into the hallway and opens the door.

“Ah, it’s been so long,” Baekhyun sighs, wrapping Kyungsoo in a hug as soon as he steps in. 

Kyungsoo returns the hug, closing his eyes and holding onto Baekhyun a little longer than usual. Baekhyun kicks the door closed and laughs as Kyungsoo’s dogs jump around them, wanting to be included in the hug as well.

“How was your trip?” Kyungsoo asks, finally letting go of Baekhyun to let him take off his shoes.

“It was okay,” Baekhyun replies, shrugging off his coat and hanging it on one of the chairs at the kitchen table. “How was work?”

“The same as always,” Kyungsoo says as they sit down at the table.

“I know I’m great company, but was there a reason you needed to see me immediately? I came here directly from the airport,” Baekhyun says. His smile tells Kyungsoo he doesn’t mind the situation at all.

“Where’s your luggage?”

“The driver took it back to my apartment,” Baekhyun says. He bends down to pick up Meokmul. “So?”

“There’s actually something I wanted to talk to you about,” Kyungsoo says, watching as Meokmul licks Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Okay,” Baekhyun says slowly. He continues playing with Meokmul, but Kyungsoo knows he’s listening.

“I talked to Minseok,” Kyungsoo says. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything and Kyungsoo can’t see his reaction while he looks down at Meokmul. “He told me to tell something to you and Jongdae.”

Baekhyun is still quiet, but he straightens so that he’s looking at Kyungsoo. His face is carefully devoid of expression, but Kyungsoo can tell he’s nervous.

“Baekhyun, why does he want me to make sure you two don’t date anyone?”

Baekhyun sighs and puts Meokmul back down. With his hands free, he laces his fingers together and leans his head on the bridge they make.

“It’s complicated,” Baekhyun says, sounding suddenly exhausted. “And you won’t like it.”

“Just tell me,” Kyungsoo implores. “I’d rather know than be left in the dark.”

“I’ll tell you the short version,” Baekhyun finally says. “But some of the details aren’t things I should reveal. It’s not really my story.”

Kyungsoo nods and waits for Baekhyun to continue.

“Out of the three of us, I’m the model son,” Baekhyun says. “Jongdae has never been interested in the industry. And Minseok had different priorities. Minseok’s parents did some cruel things to try and get him to rearrange those priorities, but he’s a kind person so he left and hasn’t talked to anyone from our families. The cruel things his family did... they were to someone Minseok used to be in a relationship with. Jongdae and I didn’t—we didn’t do anything to help him. But everything that was done felt like a warning to us, even if it wasn’t.”

Baekhyun’s voice is quiet and soothing as if he’s telling a bedtime story. 

“So I dated the right people and Jongdae stopped dating at all.” Baekhyun reaches out and laces his fingers with Kyungsoo’s. “When you told me you wanted to keep our relationship a secret, I was sad but it felt like a sign. I think it’s better this way.”

Baekhyun’s hand shakes as Kyungsoo holds his hand a little tighter. As even as his voice is, whatever happened must’ve been horrible because his eyes are downcast and he looks miserable.

“Well, Minseok won’t have to worry about who you date, because I have you occupied,” Kyungsoo says, cupping Baekhyun’s face with his free hand. “I won’t let you go so easily.”

Baekhyun puts his hand over Kyungsoo’s and closes his eyes.

“Minseok is better than I am,” Baekhyun says. “I’m selfish.”

Kyungsoo tilts Baekhyun’s head up so that he can look at him.

“So am I.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Doesn’t it get lonely?” Chanyeol asks between slurping up his jajangmyeon. “Meokmul and Huchu are adorable, but I feel like you might drive yourself crazy with only dogs to come home to.”

“Are things going that well with Seulgi?” Kyungsoo asks, eating at a slower pace than Chanyeol.

“Yes, they are,” Chanyeol replies with a wide grin. “I really like her. Really, really like her.”

Kyungsoo smiles back and shakes his head.

“Are you sure she likes you back?” he teases, earning a kick from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bends down to clutch his shin and glare at his friend.

“She definitely likes me back,” Chanyeol says, frowning now. Kyungsoo is amazed at how expressive Chanyeol can be sometimes. “Why wouldn’t she?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Kyungsoo responds, giving Chanyeol a pointed look. Chanyeol has sauce all over his mouth and he’s a bit disheveled from walking over to the restaurant. 

“Shut up. She likes me like this.” Chanyeol narrows his eyes as he slurps up more noodles. “And don’t change the topic. I can introduce you to someone.”

“I’m not interested,” Kyungsoo replies firmly.

“Dude, even just for fun,” Chanyeol says. “Don’t you want to get laid? Or something as simple as a kiss on the cheek? Don’t you want your cold heart to beat again? Imagine some cute girl—who I will make sure is shorter than you because I got you—ah, don’t kick me!”

Chanyeol pouts but continues. 

“Imagine a cute girl smiling up at you and going ‘ _Oppa, I had a great time~_ ’ and then leaning up to kiss you. Does that not warm the cockles of your soul?”

“What is wrong with you,” Kyungsoo states. Chanyeol gives him a lopsided smile, comically resembling a dog.

“Let me set you up with someone,” Chanyeol says. “As a friend, I can’t stand seeing you so lonely and now that you work somewhere else I can’t even see you every day.”

“No.”

“Don’t you have that reservation from our dear CEO? I can find a really classy girl to bring so that you don’t have to go alone.”

“Okay, first,” Kyungsoo says, holding up his index finger, “I have a mother, father, brother, and my brother’s family. I have people to bring. Second,” Kyungsoo says, raising another finger, “you sound like a pimp. Stop that. Third, I have my eye on someone, so stop worrying about me.”

“You what?” Chanyeol asks in excitement. His eyes have lit up.

“Anyway, I have to go. My lunch break is almost over.”

“Wait, dude,” Chanyeol says, standing up with Kyungsoo. “You have to tell me who.”

“Nope.” Kyungsoo smiles and pats Chanyeol on the arm. “See you later.”

“Damn.” Chanyeol is left standing in the restaurant, staring at Kyungsoo’s figure as he leaves.

~

“With Baekhyun-ssi?” Kyungsoo’s mother says over the phone as he parks. “You two must’ve built up a great relationship for you to spend your birthday lunch with him.”

“It’s just lunch,” Kyungsoo says, feeling bad for lying. “I’ll see you tonight. Don’t forget.”

“Alright, go enjoy your lunch,” his mother replies. Kyungsoo can practically feel her smile over the phone. “Happy Birthday, dear. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Kyungsoo replies with a little laugh, before hanging up.

He meets Baekhyun in the restaurant and they get seated at a booth where there’s more privacy.

“Happy Birthday, Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun says, foot brushing up against Kyungsoo’s leg as they look at the menu.

Kyungsoo nudges Baekhyun’s foot away with a little glare.

“Thank you, Baekhyun.”

When lunch is over, Baekhyun pouts as Kyungsoo kisses him goodbye in the car.

“Tell your mom I say hi,” Baekhyun says with a sad look on his face.

“I will,” Kyungsoo assures him. “See you later.”

The day goes by smoothly until the very end of his day. When he gets home, someone is standing at his apartment door.

“Hello,” Jongdae greets him. He has his typical friendly smile on, but Kyungsoo is immediately on edge. He’s dressed nicely like he’s just come back from a business function. The tie he has is perfectly ironed and his hair is perfectly coiffed.

“How can I help you?” 

The two of them aren’t familiar with each other. Kyungsoo just knows him as Baekhyun’s best friend and a very low-key man. The most in-depth conversation was about the first release of Blooming Days and that was about five minutes long.

“I was wondering if I could have a bit of your time,” Jongdae says cautiously, still smiling.

“Do you want to talk here?” Kyungsoo asks, referring to where they’re standing. “We can go to a cafe or a bar nearby if that’s easier.”

“Ah, yes,” Jongdae says, looking around uncomfortably. “I think perhaps a bar would work.”

They end up at a small bar Kyungsoo visits infrequently. Jongdae asks if they have any private rooms and Kyungsoo is surprised when they do. Once they’re alone, each nursing a glass of beer, Jongdae’s smile drops.

“Are you seeing Baekhyun?” he asks with a serious look on his face.

“Excuse me?” Kyungsoo replies. “How is my dating life any of your business?”

“I need you to answer me,” Jongdae says. “Baekhyun’s clearly seeing someone and he won’t tell me who. Someone said they saw him having lunch with you today—happy birthday, by the way—and I felt dumb for not realizing earlier.”

“If you don’t know then you don’t need to know,” Kyungsoo says coldly. He gathers his things to leave, but then Jongdae grabs his arm. Kyungsoo is about to shake him off, but Jongdae gives him a desperate look.

“Wait, please, hear me out before you leave.”

After a moment, Kyungsoo settles back down and Jongdae audibly sighs in relief.

“If you don’t want to share, I understand,” Jongdae says. “I’ll share.”

“Share what?”

“About my dating life,” Jongdae says. He stares at Kyungsoo with conviction.

“Why would you tell me that?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Because I don’t want you to go through the trouble I have.”

“You sound just like Minseok,” Kyungsoo says and Jongdae’s eyes entire expression changes from worry into shock.

“You talked to him?”

“He told me to make sure you and Baekhyun didn’t date anyone.”

Jongdae looks down at the table and doesn’t say anything for a long minute. 

“Then I guess I don’t need to censor this story as much,” Jongdae finally says. “Kyungsoo, I suggest you stop dating Baekhyun. Last time Minseok had to suffer the consequences and if you get caught, Baekhyun will and you most certainly will.”

“What are these consequences that you people keep bringing up?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Minseok was caught in a compromising position and instead of punishing the man he was with his parents decided to ruin the life of someone he used to see.”

“That’s not vague or confusing at all,” Kyungsoo says and Jongdae groans.

“Minseok was caught—fuck!” Kyungsoo is surprised by Jongdae’s outburst as the other man takes a swig of his beer. “Minseok was caught with _me_ , but because I’m the son of a close friend and a business partner, they couldn’t make an example out of me. Instead, they found a man Minseok was seeing a few months previous and they threatened to destroy his life if he didn’t leave the country. He had to quit university and move back to China. It was a mess and Minseok wasn’t allowed to contact Luhan unless he wanted to give me a hard time.”

Jongdae’s lower lip trembles and he drinks some more beer. 

“If something happens to you, Baekhyun will not be as _polite_ as Minseok and I were. It’ll cause a shitstorm and the company is probably going to have some major issues. It’s good to have someone who’s willing to fight for you, but your name will be dragged through hell and back if you guys are found out. Whatever job, whatever future you have planned, it’ll have to be fulfilled elsewhere.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Kyungsoo says, reeling from everything Jongdae just told him. “I don’t-”

“I’m telling you this because I want to help you avoid unnecessary problems.”

“Yeah, because Baekhyun had no idea how bad it was. The board knew that he’d flip the entire company upside down and then leave if he found out and they didn’t want to lose him. I mean I’m sure you’ve seen how well he’s doing.”

“I-” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “I need to talk to him.”

“No,” Jongdae says forcefully. “You can’t. You can’t let him know.”

Kyungsoo stares at Jongdae’s fearful expression and reaches out to put a hand on his shoulder.

“I won’t tell him about everything you’ve told me, but I need to talk to him about this. I can’t just drop him out of nowhere.”

Jongdae stares back and finally nods after taking a few breaths.

“That’s fair.”

~

Kyungsoo tugs at his sleeves nervously and waits for Baekhyun to get to his apartment. His conversation with Jongdae has been replaying in his head for the past two days and Kyungsoo is now scared of how this conversation with Baekhyun will turn out.

When Baekhyun gets to his apartment, Kyungsoo is fidgety and it doesn’t take very long for Baekhyun to notice.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks as Kyungsoo stares off into space instead of at the television.

“Baekhyun, what do you think will happen if your family finds out about me?”

“I might have to cut some people out of my life.”

“That’s… drastic,” Kyungsoo says, wondering whether it would be an inappropriate time to kiss Baekhyun senseless.

“Their problem with you wouldn’t just be because of who you are. It’d be because of who I am, and I know some of them won’t bother to see things my way.” Baekhyun smiles and throws his legs over Kyungsoo’s lap. “What, you wouldn’t be willing to disown your entire family for me? What kind of relationship are we in?”

Kyungsoo smiles back at Baekhyun and shrugs his shoulders. “I guess you like me more than I like you.”

“Ouch,” Baekhyun says, holding a hand to his heart. “That hurts.”

“I’m kidding,” Kyungsoo says with a laugh. “It’s probably the other way around.”

Baekhyun scoffs and scooches forward so that he can wrap his arms around Kyungsoo’s torso. 

“As if.”

Kyungsoo leans in and tips them over so that he can tuck his head into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“I’m worried,” he says into Baekhyun’s sweater.

“About what?”

“About how long keeping this a secret will last.”

“We can tell everyone,” Baekhyun says, but Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“I like having you all to myself.”

Baekhyun laughs and holds him a little tighter.

“I do too.”

“But I don’t know if it’s a good idea anymore,” Kyungsoo says quietly. “I don’t know what to do Baekhyun.”

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun asks, trying to look at Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo hides his face.

“I like you too much,” Kyungsoo says. “It’s making things difficult for me.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Keep holding onto me,” Kyungsoo says, practically wrapping his entire body around Baekhyun’s like a koala. “Don’t let me go.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun says, reaching up to coax Kyungsoo’s face out of hiding. “I’m right here and I’ll be here for a long time.”

Kyungsoo wordlessly pulls Baekhyun closer and Baekhyun leans in to kiss him.

“I like you a lot,” Baekhyun says when he pulls away. “ _A lot._ ”

Kyungsoo nods and relaxes into their hug. He’ll give himself a little longer before he talks to Baekhyun about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting classes again, so I'm probably going to be a lot more inconsistent with updates :/ The good (or bad) thing is that I'm almost done with the story :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I said I was going to be inconsistent, I didn't mean this inconsistent... I'm sorry that it took so long, but here is the next chapter!

The new year is supposed to be good. It’s supposed to signify a brand new start and more opportunities. Kyungsoo wonders who decided to fuck up his entire start of the year.

“Hyung,” Sehun says, shaking him a little. The tea kettle behind him is whistling, but he’s focused on Kyungsoo’s tired form. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” 

He doesn’t look at his phone, which is blowing up with calls and messages. The TV is on and muted, but Sehun notices and completely turns it off.

“I don’t know what you want to do and I don’t have nearly as much money as you, but we’ll do something,” Sehun says, sitting down next to Kyungsoo’s sprawled out form on the couch. 

“How is Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asks voice muffled as he shoves his face into the couch cushions.

“Well, he’s currently on a flight back here, so I don’t know if he’s found out yet.” 

“Great,” Kyungsoo replies. He feels Sehun pat his back.

“I’m sure Baekhyun’s going to rip whoever leaked this a new one.”

Kyungsoo hums in response and then goes silent again.

A few hours pass as Sehun continues to work on his laptop and Kyungsoo wonders about his future. He feels like he might be crumbling, but he doesn’t want to startle Sehun so he just stares off into space. Where is Baekhyun right now? Logically, he can’t come see Kyungsoo, but where will he go? His apartment will be surrounded by reporters and he’s not going to want to crash at any of his relatives’ homes.

The doorbell rings and Kyungsoo realizes that there was really only one answer, no matter how illogical it was.

“Are you insane?” Sehun asks and Kyungsoo hears Jongin’s equally panicked, “He’s my boss! I can’t exactly herd him anywhere.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t bother getting up because he knows everyone will have to come in eventually. And if he looks at Baekhyun right now, he might do something stupid like jump into his arms.

“Sir,” Sehun protests as Baekhyun is properly pushing his way into Kyungsoo’s apartment.

“Jongin can give you a ride home if you need one,” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“Y-yes, sir,” Sehun says, flustered by Baekhyun’s demeanor as well.

Kyungsoo waits for a bit, listening to Jongin and Sehun’s hushed voices as Sehun packs up his things and leaves through the front door.

“I would’ve thought you’d find a hotel to hole up at,” Kyungsoo says as he feels the couch sink where Baekhyun sits down. 

“Is that what you would’ve had me do?” Baekhyun asks, reaching down to run his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair soothingly. 

“Yes.” Kyungsoo turns to look at Baekhyun.

“You look tired,” Baekhyun notes, earning a scoff from Kyungsoo.

“You’re one to talk,” Kyungsoo replies, lacing his fingers with Baekhyun’s free hand. “Do you know who did it?” he asks in a softer voice.

“No.”

“Come here,” Kyungsoo says, pulling Baekhyun down so that they’re both laying on the couch. It’s cramped but Kyungsoo doesn’t mind being pressed up against Baekhyun. “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders and snakes an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. 

“Are you?” Baekhyun asks in return.

Kyungsoo pretends to think about it for a moment. Waking up from a nap to the breaking news that the CEO of CBX Entertainment was dating– _gasp_ –his former assistant wasn’t the best way to start his day, and Kyungsoo’s know the next few weeks are probably going to fuck him up a bit.

“I’ll manage.” Kyungsoo waits a bit then asks, “Are you staying the night?”

“If you’ll let me,” Baekhyun says, but Kyungsoo knows that they both know Baekhyun won’t be turned away.

~

Baekhyun is told to lay low for the next week which means he ends up hanging around Kyungsoo’s apartment every day. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo gets permission to complete a majority of his work from home, but what he doesn’t account for is the surprise visitor he gets in the middle of the week.

“Hello,” Yuta greets, standing on his doormat with his suitcase and his bright smile and messy bedhead. “It seems that my hotel reservation was canceled, but I wasn’t made aware of it.”

“Yuta,” Kyungsoo says in surprise, opening the door and letting him in. “Um, sit down. I’ll check what happened.”

Yuta nods and smiles, looking around Kyungsoo’s apartment in fascination.

“I’m sorry for intruding. I just couldn’t figure out how to get to SM’s building and I remembered that you gave me your address just in case.”

“It’s not a problem,” Kyungsoo says as he calls the director.

Yuta wanders around the room, inspecting the books on Kyungsoo’s shelves and focusing very much on his shoe rack at one point as Kyungsoo has an in-depth discussion with his boss on why one of their authors has shown up on Kyungsoo’s doorstep with no warning. About halfway through his conversation, Baekhyun comes walking out of the bedroom with a loose shirt and boxers on and when Yuta notices, the entire situation gets ten times weirder.

“Yes, alright. I understand,” Kyungsoo says, ending his conversation with the director. When he looks up, Yuta is staring at Baekhyun’s lower half with a very concentrated expression.

“Ah yes,” Yuta mumbles to himself. “I thought so.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun sizes the stranger up with a friendly smile plastered on his face. Kyungsoo can tell he’s fraying around the edges and runs a hand up and down his back.

“I saw the extra pairs of shoes and despite the tidiness of your shelves, your couch was a bit messy. I guessed that you had a guest staying over for an extended period of time.”

“Ah,” Kyungsoo says, realizing what Yuta is doing. “This is Baekhyun. He’s my–”

Kyungsoo hesitates, but Baekhyun picks right up easily.

“Boyfriend. I’m Kyungsoo’s boyfriend.” He bows his head slightly and holds his hand out to shake. 

“It’s a pleasure,” Yuta replies with a boyish grin as he shakes Baekhyun’s hand. “I’m Nakamoto Yuta.”

“Yuta-kun is one of the authors I work with,” Kyungsoo explains.

“Wow, an author?” Baekhyun says, eyes lighting up. “That’s really cool.” He cocks his head to the side. “Have you ever thought about being a detective instead though? You seemed to feel out the apartment pretty well.”

“Ah, I’m actually researching for my next novel. I’m exploring the crime genre. I’ve been practicing with observing and deducing. It’s a bit hit or miss, but it seems that I’ve hit this time.” Yuta smiles and Baekhyun nods in appreciation.

“Indeed,” Kyungsoo says, cutting in. “Well, I just got off the phone with one of our directors and he’s asked that I house you for the next two days as they try to arrange somewhere for you to stay.”

“Oh my. Isn’t that an inconvenience?” Yuta asks with a worried look.

“They’re paying me extra, so I think I’ll manage,” Kyungsoo replies with a reassuring smile. “I can show you around the city. Repay you for the tour you gave me.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Yuta replies. “I look forward to it.”

Kyungsoo helps Yuta into the guest bedroom and lets him unpack. As Yuta is working on that, Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo aside.

“Hey, do you think it’s a good idea for you to be out right now? I don’t want you to get mobbed by reporters or something,” Baekhyun says in concern.

“Reporters are going to be looking for me and you, not me and Yuta.” Kyungsoo glances at the guest bedroom door before pulling Baekhyun into the bathroom and shutting the door. “But I also think you should come. We can wear disguises or something. I just don’t think it’s good for us to be cooped up here.”

Baekhyun looks like he wants to protest, but Kyungsoo leans in and presses a quick kiss to his lips before opening the door. 

“Just think about it,” Kyungsoo says and Baekhyun shakes his head, trying not to smile at him. “Also, get some pants on.”

~

Yuta bursts out into surprised laughter when Baekhyun comes out of the bathroom in his terrible fake mustache and gray hair. He looks like a grandpa with weirdly smooth skin and an odd taste in fashion.

“I like it very much,” Yuta approves as his gaze lingers on the cheetah print shirt and leather pants that Baekhyun’s squeezed into.

“You’re ridiculous,” Kyungsoo says, dressed much more conservatively in beige turtleneck and jeans. “We’re going to be bundled up anyway. No one’s going to recognize you if you have a scarf on.”

Baekhyun pouts and Yuta pouts in solidarity.

“You can keep the mustache if you really want it, but change into something less noticeable,” Kyungsoo orders. 

Baekhyun pouts his way back into the bathroom and comes out wearing his pajamas. 

“Your clothes don’t fit me well,” Baekhyun whines.

“Um, you might be able to borrow something from me,” Yuta offers.

Baekhyun and spend a suspicious amount of time going through Yuta’s clothes. Fortunately, when Baekhyun comes out, he’s dressed like a normal human being. 

“This better?” Baekhyun asks, spinning in a circle. He’s wearing a band t-shirt and a pair of jeans with a blazer over the shirt. Yuta has also given him a pair of prescriptionless glasses, so now he looks more like a trendy university student rather than an impressive businessman.

“Much,” Kyungsoo replies, giving Yuta a thumbs up.

Their first stop is a movie theater because Yuta practically begs them, although Kyungsoo isn’t sure why. After they leave, they find out Yuta was people-watching the entire time for more observational research and that earns a laugh out of Baekhyun.

They spend the next few hours wandering one of the largest malls in Seoul where Yuta does some more people-watching and Baekhyun constantly wanders off, offering to buy Kyungsoo and his guest random things. At one point Kyungsoo has to grab him by the scruff of his neck and tell him to stop, but that just makes Baekhyun smirk and shrug his shoulders. Kyungsoo doesn’t know if that makes him want to kiss him or knock him on the head.

At night, Kyungsoo brings Yuta to Gwangjang Market where they eat their fill of street food and Yuta and Baekhyun can’t stop taking pictures of everything.

“You live here,” Kyungsoo says when Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo to take a selfie with him.

“I don’t come out all that often,” Baekhyun tells him, pulling him close enough so that he’s in the shot. “And I don’t have that many pictures of you.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun grins at him.

“Alright, where are we going next?” Baekhyun asks once Yuta is groaning because of how full he feels. 

“We could go to the park. I’ve heard they’re putting on a light show. Or we can go to an arcade.”

Kyungsoo barely finishes his sentence before Yuta says, “Arcade! Arcade! Arcade!”

“Okay, arcade it is,” Kyungsoo says, nodding. Baekhyun joins Yuta’s cheers and laughs when Kyungsoo pretends not to know them.

Kyungsoo ends up glued to the zombie shooter game as Baekhyun watches him and occasionally finds another game to play. Yuta drags the two of them over to the dance pad at one point and absolutely destroys them at the game.

“I need a break,” Baekhyun wheezes at the end of their third round. “Please have mercy on me.”

“I’m going to try one of the claw games,” Yuta declares, running off to do so. Kyungsoo watches him in amazement as he seems to still have the energy to move around.

“Okay, give me a minute and then we’re going to the photo booth,” Baekhyun says. “I want to take another picture.”

Kyungsoo is too tired to protest and merely nods in agreement.

The photo booth they find is empty and there doesn’t seem to be anyone waiting to use it so Baekhyun pulls Kyungsoo in and draws the curtains closed. He scrolls through the different options on the screen as Kyungsoo rifles through the props they have available in the box at their feet. 

“Could you adjust the curtain?” Baekhyun asks as he settles for one that resembles the red curtains Kyungsoo is trying to get closed. The curtain is longer than he expects as it brushes the ground.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says, turning to face the camera. “Let’s go.”

Baekhyun laughs and presses the start button.

“Do this,” Baekhyun urges as they try to come up with poses on the fly. It results in a cluttered photo and once they see that they’re still the only ones who want to use the booth, they try a second time, and then a third, and then a fourth.

“We don’t need this many pictures,” Kyungsoo says between gasps of laughter as Baekhyun fixes his pink wig and send Kyungsoo a wink.

“This photo booth would be lonely without us,” Baekhyun argues, patting the screen like it’s a dog. “And I think I look really good like this.”

“You look beautiful,” Kyungsoo agrees in an exaggerated voice and Baekhyun narrows his eyes at him. 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun gets closer and adjusts Kyungsoo’s fakes beard. “You look very wise.”

“Do I?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes flitting down to Baekhyun’s lips.

“Very,” Baekhyun says, noticing Kyungsoo’s gaze. He sets a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh and squeezes lightly. “Hey, wise man.”

“Yes?” Kyungsoo asks, trying not to think about how much he wants to pull Baekhyun closer.

“Kiss me.”

Kyungsoo yanks Baekhyun forward by his lapels and Baekhyun responds eagerly, crowding Kyungsoo against the bench. His lips are soft and sweet like the cotton candy they shared earlier. Kyungsoo lets out a small gasp when Baekhyun’s cold hands find their way up his back, past his tucked turtleneck and Baekhyun hisses when Kyungsoo bites his lip in retaliation. 

Without much finesse, Baekhyun pushes him up against the screen and it isn’t until they hear the fourth successive click of the camera that they realize what they’re doing.

“Well, shit,” Baekhyun says, pulling away and staring at the screen in surprise. “I’m going to grab that.”

Kyungsoo nods and tries to get his breathing under control as Baekhyun exits the booth to grab the pictures. Smoothing down his hair, Kyungsoo sits down and bangs his head against the side of the booth. They can’t afford to be messing around at a time like this.

“Ah, I finally found you!” Yuta says from outside the photo booth. Kyungsoo jolts up and checks his reflection in the camera, remembering to tuck his turtleneck back into his shirt. “I like your new hair.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun replies, sounding a bit funny. “Um, how did the claw game go?”

“Fine, but it seems like you two were having more fun,” Yuta says.

Kyungsoo comes flying out of the photo booth and he catches Baekhyun’s deer-in-headlights expression.

“If I knew there were going to be props like this I would’ve taken some pictures as well,” Yuta says with a pout.

Baekhyun laughs awkwardly in relief and Kyungsoo feels his panic deflate.

“We can still take some more,” Baekhyun offers. Kyungsoo sees that the pictures are safely tucked in his jean pocket and Kyungsoo lets himself breathe a little.

“Really?” Yuta says, smiling and turning to Kyungsoo. “Would that be alright with both of you?”

Kyungsoo nods, not trusting himself to speak.

“Also I’ll sit in the middle,” Yuta adds. “I don’t want your kissing to be in the picture.”

Baekhyun chokes and Kyungsoo freezes.

“Come on!”

~

Kyungsoo drops Yuta off at a hotel provided by their company the next day. Yuta is as polite and smiley as ever when he waves Kyungsoo goodbye, and Kyungsoo thinks he might miss him more than he expects when Yuta returns to Japan.

When he gets back to his apartment, Baekhyun is dressed up like he’s about to go into work.

“Where are you off to?” Kyungsoo asks as Baekhyun loops his tie around his neck. He seems tense and his gaze is off somewhere far away.

“I’ve been called in by the board. They want to ask me some questions for their investigation.”

Investigation. Kyungsoo hasn’t forgotten why Baekhyun is hiding away in his apartment, but he has forgotten how invested CBX is in figuring out who the leak is. Glancing over at the pile of mail on his kitchen table, Kyungsoo hopes they find out who it is as well. The amount of death threats he’s gotten is scary. He doesn’t know how people have found his address, but at least the reporters haven’t found it yet. 

“Do you know when you’re going to go back into work?” Baekhyun asks.

“They asked me to stay at home. Apparently the building is flocked by reporters right now.”

Baekhyun falls silent and when Kyungsoo looks over, Baekhyun is looking down at his feet.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says in a soft voice. “I never meant for this to happen.”

“It’s not your fault,” Kyungsoo replies. “And it’s not like we’re under complete house arrest.” Kyungsoo gestures at the photo booth pictures that he’s put on the fridge. “It’s just work. I like being able to wear pajamas all day.”

Baekhyun doesn’t seem assuaged by Kyungsoo’s words, but he smiles a little.

“I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says, reaching out to take Baekhyun’s hand. “Don’t forget,” he adds, making sure Baekhyun is looking at him, “I chose this knowing what would happen. I probably knew better than anyone.”

“I believe you,” Baekhyun says, sounding a little more convinced. “Be careful and let me know if anyone bothers you.”

Kyungsoo nods. “I’ll see you later.”

Baekhyun gives him another small smile before leaving.

About two hours later, he gets a call from Baekhyun.

“I think I know who did it,” Baekhyun says over the phone. He sounds out of breath. “But I don’t–I can’t–”

“Hey, breath for me, Baekhyun.”

“I just–” Baekhyun lets out a rattling breath and Kyungsoo can tell he’s crying. “I hope I’m wrong. I really hope I’m wrong.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t know how to reply to that, so in the end, he says, “Come home, Baekhyun.”

When Baekhyun agrees and hangs up, Kyungsoo suddenly feels angry. It isn’t fair that someone can just swoop in and try to destroy their relationship. He’s finally allowing himself to have Baekhyun as something more and he’ll be damned if he lets him go that easily.

Perhaps that’s the only good thing that’s come out of this. Kyungsoo is no longer torn on whether he should stay with Baekhyun or not. There was only ever one answer, and now it’s been presented to him through the numerous hate letters and dishonest articles written about them. More than anything else, Kyungsoo knows that Baekhyun feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone is doing well despite the mess that is 2020 so far. Please be safe <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has a _talk_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol writing is more difficult in quarantine than I expected, but here we are!

“Kyungsoo-ssi, you like it here, correct?”

Kyungsoo was about to leave, but the way the former CEO spoke had him pause.

“Yes, of course,” Kyungsoo answered with a polite smile.

“I admire your dedication to this job,” Insun said. “My son would have quite a bit more trouble without you by his side.”

“You give me too much credit, ma’am.”

“On the contrary, I don’t think we give you enough.”

There was something lurking behind her words, but Insun wasn’t one to be blunt. Kyungsoo knew they didn’t have long before Baekhyun came back from his lunch break. It was odd to be called out by Baekhyun’s mother exactly when he wasn’t in, so Kyungsoo figured she’d want to finish her conversation before he returned.

“Kyungsoo-ssi,” Insun said slowly. “I hope I’m not too rash in assuming that you have the best interests of my son and the company in mind.”

“Of course,” Kyungsoo replied.

“Then I also assume you have quite a sway in the decisions Baekhyun makes.” Insun continued before Kyungsoo could respond. “I don’t want any trouble to arise because of my son’s foolish habits. This company is too important to our family and to Baekhyun. I don’t want to overstep but… I’d like for you to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t make any mistakes that we’d all come to regret.”

Kyungsoo kept his expression neutral.

“I’ll do my best to keep him out of trouble.”

Insun smiled wide enough that Kyungsoo could see her teeth peeking through her lips. It reminded him of a growling wolf just before it bit down on your throat.

“I knew I could depend on you,” Insun said, standing up. “I’ll see you around, Kyungsoo-ssi.”

Kyungsoo bowed and waited until she left before moving from his position.

Not a minute later, Baekhyun came striding in with a bag of leftovers and a curious look on his face.

“Why was my mother here?” he asked, sounding a bit concerned.

“Oh, she just wanted to say hello,” Kyungsoo lied, taking the takeout from Baekhyun. “I’ll go put this in the fridge.”

“Okay, thank you,” Baekhyun said, unaware of Kyungsoo’s inner turmoil as he thought about Insun’s words.

Out of all the people around Baekhyun, the one she should’ve been most wary of was Kyungsoo. 

He opened the mini-fridge in Baekhyun’s office and wished he could stay in the range of the cool air for a little longer.

“Go take your break,” Baekhyun said from behind him. “Thank you for going through lunch to finish up that meeting _and_ entertain my mom.”

“It’s my job,” Kyungsoo replied automatically.

“Still,” Baekhyun said with a sweet smile. “Take a break.”

Kyungsoo pretended not to feel the rapid beating of his heart as he nodded and left. It was laughable to crush on his boss, something out of a drama, and Insun’s words reminded him why it was also delusional. He had smarter things to do, rather than pining over someone he himself cut off.

But Kyungsoo often overestimated his own intelligence when it came to matters of the heart, and it seems that along with that, he underestimated the lengths Byun Insun would go to protect her company.

~

Baekhyun takes a shower when he gets back to Kyungsoo’s apartment and then he takes a nap on the couch, making it clear that he needs some space. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind. He watches a drama on his laptop and starts the rice cooker. About an hour passes in silence before Baekhyun finally gets up and sits down next to Kyungsoo.

“Everything okay?” Kyungsoo asks, pausing his drama.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says unconvincingly. He reaches out and presses play on Kyungsoo’s laptop. Kyungsoo goes back to watching the screen but keeps an eye on Baekhyun as he traces random shapes on the table.

“Sometimes I can’t believe that you agreed to date me,” Baekhyun says, so soft Kyungsoo almost doesn’t catch it. 

“Why wouldn’t I date you?” Kyungsoo asks. “You’re young, rich, and handsome.”

He expects Baekhyun to smirk a little or respond with a nod and agree, but instead, Baekhyun watches him with a sad look on his face.

“If you never left the company, we wouldn’t have ever started seeing each other.” Baekhyun sits up and Kyungsoo turns to face him. “I wouldn’t be able to hold your hand.” Baekhyun slides his hand into Kyungsoo’s and Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. “I wouldn’t be able to eat with you in your apartment.” Baekhyun leans in. “I wouldn’t be able to do a lot of things.” With a sigh, he rests his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

Kyungsoo reaches up and begins to pet Baekhyun’s hair. 

“I’m glad you can do all of those things and more,” Kyungsoo replies, tilting his head so that it’s touching Baekhyun’s.

“I found out who it was,” Baekhyun says in a voice so quiet, it’s practically a whisper. “And… I just don’t understand how people can be so cruel.”

“Who was it?” Kyungsoo asks, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand so that he can wrap his arm around him instead.

Baekhyun is quiet for a moment, but Kyungsoo hears him take a deep breath and then he says, “My mother.”

Kyungsoo can’t quite hide his reaction as his eyes widen and he barely holds in a sharp gasp.

“I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo says, pulling Baekhyun closer. Kyungsoo has never been more grateful for his sweet mother. “I’m so sorry.”

“I have to kick her off the board,” Baekhyun says almost emotionlessly, other than the slight tremor in his voice. “But that doesn’t really matter, does it? She’s not really going to be affected by it and all she’s going to think is that she didn’t go far enough.” 

“This wasn’t enough?” Kyungsoo asks, trying not to raise his voice.

“The only way it would be enough is if we stopped seeing each other.” Baekhyun presses his cheek into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “She knew that threats wouldn’t work with you because you’ve known us and worked with us for so long. She decided to drag a third party in.”

“Right, the entire world,” Kyungsoo says, feeling disgusted.

“I don’t want to go back to my apartment. She could be waiting there. She has my passcode.”

“Then you don’t have to go back,” Kyungsoo tells him. “You can stay here as long as you need to.”

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says quietly, reaching forward to press play on Kyungsoo’s laptop.

~

Even though Baekhyun warns him ahead of time, it’s still unsettling to have his mother call him up one afternoon, a few days after Baekhyun reveals what she’s done.

“Yes, I think it’d be good if we met up for a chat,” she says, sounding perfectly poised as usual. “It’s been so long since we properly talked with each other.”

Kyungsoo thinks about it for a moment, wondering how he should respond. It’s so tempting to curse her out over the phone and try to get her to realize how horrible she’s been, but Kyungsoo has enough experience with people in the industry to realize that it won’t do any good. In fact, his outburst could very well be used against him.

“When would you like to meet up?” Kyungsoo asks. He’ll treat this like another one of the rude clients he’s had to deal with over the course of his career. Cold and polite.

“How about tomorrow around 2? There’s this lovely new cafe that opened up near my apartment and I’ve been meaning to try it out.”

“That works for me,” Kyungsoo replies. It’s very soon, but he supposes it’s better to get this out of the way as soon as possible.

He decides not to tell Baekhyun about this until afterward, because he knows that Baekhyun will try to come with him. This feels like something he should do on his own.

The next day rolls around quickly and Kyungsoo finds himself sitting across from Byun Insun who has her signature smile on as she watches Kyungsoo.

“Would you like anything?” she asks. “My treat.”

“I’m alright, but thank you,” Kyungsoo says, holding up his water bottle. 

Her eyes seem to flash, but she nods in understanding.

“So how have you been?”

_Horrible. People keep camping outside my place of work and I can’t really go out in public because the last time I did, there were several pictures taken of me as I went home from an arcade in the dead of night. Your son has trouble falling asleep and eating a proper meal and neither of us wants to watch the news or browse the Naver because, for some reason, we’re always trending topics. Also I keep getting death threats. Lots and lots of death threats._

“Fine. How are you?”

“Oh, I’m so-so. Just been a bit under the weather lately.”

Kyungsoo tightens his grip around his bottle but betrays no emotion in his expression.

“Is there anything specific you wanted to talk about?” Kyungsoo asks. The longer he’s out here, the more likely someone is going to snap a picture of him. Tomorrow there will probably be some article with the headline “Two-timing secretary: Into twinks or cougars?”.

“Always to the point,” Insun says like she’s giving him a compliment. 

Kyungsoo waits for her answer.

“Yes, well.” She clears her throat, but it doesn’t make her seem nervous, just more like she’s preparing to crush him with her words. “I heard about the changed nature of your relationship with my son.”

“Along with anyone with internet access,” Kyungsoo replies in a carefully neutral tone. Insun looks like she wants to raise an eyebrow, but she doesn’t.

“A rather unfortunate way to out yourself,” she says.

“I’ve been out for quite a while actually,” Kyungsoo corrects. 

“Oh? I wasn’t aware.” Insun seems mildly bothered by this.

“I didn’t think it was necessary for my day-to-day work at the company.”

“That’s true,” she says. “And you certainly did some stellar work.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo watches as she looks to the side to think about something.

“So,” she says, sounding a little less personable, “why did you decide to go for Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo lets a small smile slip onto his lips, but he knows it looks more cocky than friendly. At least, she’s finally done with her small talk.

“I didn’t.”

Insun tilts her head to the side as if she can’t understand what Kyungsoo is saying.

“Someone had to take the first step,” she says.

“We both did,” Kyungsoo replies. “Although, if we want to be picky, Baekhyun asked first.”

Insun seems genuinely surprised that Baekhyun was the first one. She keeps her eyes trained on Kyungsoo even as a server sets her cup of coffee down between the two of them.

“So I guess you two became close because of your former position,” she continues. “Were you perhaps the reason for his confession a few years back?”

Kyungsoo remembers Baekhyun’s hunched figure and raw hurt as Insun rejected what Baekhyhun had so bravely decided to tell her.

“No,” Kyungsoo says, unable to completely keep the anger out of his voice. “He knew before he met me.”

“Most likely because of my associates’ sons then,” Insun says, sounding colder than she ever has before.

“Minseok and Jongdae?” Kyungsoo asks and she physically bristles at the names. “I heard from both of them and about how they were dealt with. It sounds rather… unprofessional.”

“They have a flair for the dramatics,” Insun replies. 

“I see that isn’t uncommon among you and your associates,” Kyungsoo retorts. “What did you really want to say to me, ma’am?”

Insun is still smiling as she stares at him with cold eyes.

“Do you really think you’re enough for Baekhyun?”

“For now, yes,” Kyungsoo answers honestly, and he can immediately see that she disagrees.

“I worked very hard to get the two of us to where we are today,” Insun says slowly, “and I don’t quite believe you’re worth the risk even with all the wonderful work you’ve done for us.”

“Can I ask you something then?” Kyungsoo asks.

Insun tilts her head in agreement.

“Do you think you’re enough for Baekhyun?”

Kyungsoo cuts her off before she can respond with an increasingly smug grin on her face.

“Because you might’ve been at one point, but not anymore. I heard you were the one who leaked our relationship. Did you think that Baekhyun would appreciate that? I thought you were trying to sever your relationship with him to save the company’s image, but now I see that you were just being delusional. You can’t just bury parts of Baekhyun that you don’t like.” Insun opens her mouth to most likely retaliate, but Kyungsoo continues on. “In all my years that I worked with him, no matter how well things went, he always seemed so tired. He worked himself to the bone and nearly became a skeleton himself. He never seemed happy with himself. He was trying to hide the parts of himself that you didn’t like, but every part of him is who he is. He was suffocating because of you.”

“Everyone needs to go through hardships to truly earn their position,” Insun cuts in as if that resolves everything she’s done.

“ _He went through them_ ,” Kyungsoo says forcefully. “CBX is as successful as it is now because of _him_. Every release they’ve put out and every venture they’ve pursued has been successful because _he_ worked countless hours and _he_ fought to earn the respect of the people around him. You may have helped him get his position, but he’s the reason he’s still there.”

“And?” Insun asks dismissively.

“And it shows that you aren’t enough for him.”

“And what about you?” Insun asks.

Kyungsoo is about to reply that he’s perfectly happy with where he stands with Baekhyun, but a familiar voice interrupts.

“He’s always been enough.”

Insun freezes as Baekhyun steps up to their table. He’s dressed in typical work attire, probably taking a quick break.

“We swapped phones,” Baekhyun explains, handing Kyungsoo his phone. 

“Oh.” Kyungsoo reaches into his pocket to return Baekhyun’s phone.

“I think it’d be best if you two ended this meeting now,” Baekhyun says. His eyes are sharp and unforgiving as he stares at his mother.

His mother smiles as if she wasn’t just passive-aggressively trying to crush Kyungsoo. “But we were in the middle of–”

“I need him for something right now,” Baekhyun interrupts. There’s no room for argument in his voice. “Unless you’d like to add something, Kyungsoo?”

“I think I’ve said everything I needed to,” Kyungsoo replies, standing up. “Have a good day, ma’am.”

The two of them are silent as they leave and Kyungsoo has to put his facemask back on as they leave. There’s no saying who’s taking pictures anymore. His paranoia has been growing for the past few weeks and it’s only going to get worse.

“Can you come to my office?” Baekhyun asks. “I want to talk to you about something.”

“I don’t have access to the building anymore,” Kyungsoo reminds him. “And I don’t want to run past any journalists.”

“Go through the garage and I’ll make sure Sehun swipes you in.”

“Alright,” Kyungsoo replies. “I’ll see you in a bit then.”

Baekhyun nods and they part ways for a few minutes.

Sehun has a bit of a heart attack when Kyungsoo shows up in front of him like a ghost.

“Did Baekhyun tell you I was coming?” Kyungsoo asks when Sehun looks around nervously.

“Yes, but I just got rid of a few photographers. I’m scared they’re going to show up again.” Sehun hands Kyungsoo a guest swipe card. “Just go fast, hyung.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says with a small smile. “I’ll see you later, Sehun.”

There are a few more stares from employees who recognize him, but all of them remember Kyungsoo foremost as their superior and only ever give him a polite greeting or slight bow of the head. By the time he gets to Baekhyun’s floor, he’s grown tired of all the pleasantries and schools his usual blank look on his face that makes most people leave him alone.

“Hyung,” Jongin says, rushing over to greet him. He glances back at the printer to make sure no one has taken his spot. “Um, hello. I just wanted to say hello. I’ll leave you to it.”

Kyungsoo finally breaks out into a genuine smile as Jongin speed walks back to his place by the printer. 

“Nice to see you too, Jongin.”

There’s a strong sense of deja vu as Kyungsoo reenters Baekhyun’s office doors. He resists the urge to flip through his nonexistent calendar that he used to keep track of important events or meetings at work.

Baekhyun is sitting on his couch, looking through a file, but he looks up when he hears Kyungsoo walk in.

“You didn’t have any trouble coming up, did you?” Baekhyun asks as he gestures for Kyungsoo to sit down next to him. His movements hold much more power when he’s at work and Kyungsoo isn’t sure if it makes him want to snap at him or jump him.

“I ran into quite a few people so you can be assured that my presence here will be known to anyone who likes gossip.” Baekhyun isn’t the only one who reverts back into his old personality it seems. Kyungsoo feels the urge to be stiff and poised in front of Baekhyun when they’re in his office.

Baekhyun nods and leans back against his couch, studying Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stares back, wondering why the atmosphere between them is so tense.

“You should have told me you were meeting her,” Baekhyun says.

“I was going to tell you after,” Kyungsoo replies. “I didn’t want to stress you out.”

“Having her meet you would’ve stressed me out no matter when I found out, but it was really fun to find my boyfriend sitting across from my mother when I thought I was just going to run into you at a cafe.”

“Are you mad at me?” Kyungsoo asks.

Baekhyun hesitates and Kyungsoo frowns.

“I’m not mad, I just wish you had told me beforehand,” Baekhyun says. “I didn’t want to see her and now I have.”

“Because of me.” Kyungsoo suddenly realizes how unsettling this must’ve been for Baekhyun.

“It’s fine. I was going to have to see her eventually.” Baekhyun looks down at his files. “I was worried about you.”

Kyungsoo sighs and reaches over to pluck the files out of Baekhyun’s hands.

“It feels awkward in here,” Kyungsoo says as Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at Kyungsoo’s blatant movements. “I don’t want to go home to this.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Baekhyun asks. He looks almost arrogant as he looks back at Kyungsoo. This office is completely upending their usual dynamic and Kyungsoo feels as if he’s back to pining after his boss.

He glances at the door and windows and sees that one window is uncovered. There are a few people passing by and Kyungsoo doesn’t miss the curious looks they give as they try to peek in. It’s almost completely obstructed by a large plant, so there’s not much of a chance that anyone has seen their conversation properly, but Kyungsoo gets up to draw the blinds on the window.

“I need that open,” Baekhyun says and Kyungsoo turns to glare at him.

“I want to clear this up before I leave,” Kyungsoo says, stepping up to Baekhyun so that he’s looking down at him. “How upset are you with me?”

“Just enough,” Baekhyun answers and Kyungsoo resists the urge to heave a sigh.

“I feel like you’re getting too cocky,” Kyungsoo says, still standing above him. “Is it the room?”

“I’m annoyed. I’ll get over it,” Baekhyun says almost dismissively. Kyungsoo narrows his eyes and leans over him, using the back of the couch to support him. 

“Stop talking to me like that.”

“Like what?” Baekhyun asks, eyes growing wider at Kyungsoo’s aggressive stance.

“Like I still work for you.” Baekhyun may have been kind to him, but there was always a sense of authority coming from Baekhyun when they spoke.

“I don’t know what yo–”

“Sit up properly.”

Baekhyun does without thinking and Kyungsoo tries not to smile.

“I’m sorry that my meeting with your mother was revealed to you like this, but I’m not sorry for meeting with her or for choosing to tell you afterward.” Kyungsoo lowers himself so that his knee is between Baekhyun’s legs to keep his balance. “Yes?”

Baekhyun nods but is looking up at Kyungsoo like he isn’t sure how to react.

“And what do you want to say?”

“I just want you to be safe and my mother is anything but safe. I’m sorry if I came off as rude, but I’m not sorry for being worried.”

Kyungsoo nods and dips down to give Baekhyun a soft kiss and when he pulls away Baekhyun seems a bit dazed.

“I’m here as your boyfriend, not your secretary,” Kyungsoo reminds him. “Don’t forget that.”

“Okay,” Baekhyun responds eloquently. “Can you just… kiss me one more time?”

“If you promise to talk to me like you normally do.”

“I promise.” Baekhyun looks at him almost desperately. 

Kyungsoo tries not to laugh as he gives Baekhyun another kiss that Baekhyun has more time to respond to as he pulls Kyungsoo a little closer.

“I didn’t mean to talk to you weird,” Baekhyun says when Kyungsoo pulls away. “It’s just weird to see you here again and I was trying to think of how to talk to you about your meeting that I just kind of did what I was used to.”

“I get it,” Kyungsoo says. “But watch yourself. I was getting flashbacks to working here.”

Baekhyun nods and replies with, “But you know I’ve always kind of had a thing for boss and secretary roleplays.”

“Stop talking.”

Baekhyun’s cold demeanor disappears as he bursts out laughing.

“Alright, I’m going to go home so that you can get some work done, but we can talk more when you get back.” Kyungsoo stands up.

Baekhyun smiles in agreement and Kyungsoo is glad to see he's back to his usual self.

“You know you were kind of hot when you were talking down to me.”

‘I’m leaving right now.”


	9. Chapter 9

“I want to release a statement.”

Kyungsoo nods in agreement, not paying much attention to what Baekhyun is saying as he reviews Yuta’s latest manuscript.

“Cool,” Baekhyun says, glancing at Kyungsoo with narrowed eyes. “I’m also releasing our sex tape.”

Kyungsoo nods again, marking something down.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun cries out. “This is important.”

Finally, Kyungsoo looks up, taking off his glasses. “Yes?”

“I want to release a statement.”

“Didn’t your PR team already do that?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes, but I want to put one out on my own.” Baekhyun is staring intently at Kyungsoo, waiting for some reaction, but Kyungsoo can’t tell what he wants from him. “As in, I’d be talking on camera.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. Written statements are one thing, but to outright go on television and declare their relationship is much more explicit. With this, Baekhyun’s slipping grasp on his company will be made even worse.

“But the board already wants you gone and there are those people who are boycotting CBX,” Kyungsoo reasons. “That’s just going to make it worse.”

“You won’t have to show your face,” Baekhyun tells him, seeing how worried Kyungsoo is. “I just want to make it clear that this is real, not some publicity stunt or lapse in judgment. It can’t get any worse than it already has. What’s the board going to do? They can’t fire me without a good reason and I know that I’ve been doing a good job. My mother can’t do anything more than threaten you again.”

“But–” Kyungsoo thinks of Jongdae and Minseok and how beatdown they seemed when he talked to them. Jongdae was terrified, even if he tried his best not to show it. And Minseok was so bitter and angry. “This is different, isn’t it? What if they threaten you like they did with Jongdae? You’re purposefully screwing them over.”

“I’m tired of sneaking back to my apartment to grab things like I’m some criminal,” Baekhyun snaps, sounding much more heated now. “I love you. What’s wrong with that?”

Kyungsoo can only gape at Baekhyun for a moment. 

“You…what?”

Baekhyun turns red under Kyungsoo’s scrutiny and begins to sink lower in his seat until he’s almost under the table.

“Ignore the last part,” Baekhyun mumbles. Only everything above his nose is visible as the table obscures more and more of his face.

“If you really feel that strongly about it,” Kyungsoo says, turning red as well, “then you should do it.”

“Okay, yeah,” Baekhyun says, his entire body under the table now. His voice is muffled beneath the table. “I’m going to do it.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes as Kyungsoo tries to concentrate on editing Yuta’s manuscript. After a little more time, Kyungsoo pushes his chair back and sinks down under the table as well. Baekhyun is curled up with his face smushed into his knees.

“I–” Kyungsoo hesitates and taps Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun peeks up through his overgrown bangs. “I love you too.”

Baekhyun groans in embarrassment, covering his face again. Kyungsoo cringes as well. Was that...was that bad?

“I can’t believe I outed myself like that,” Baekhyun mumbles.

Kyungsoo looks down awkwardly and prepares to stand up and get back to work, but then Baekhyun launches forward and smothers him in a hug.

Wrapping his arms around Baekhyun in return, Kyungsoo smiles a little into his shoulder.

“Are you sure you’re okay with me releasing a statement?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo hugs him a little tighter. “I trust you.”

~

As predicted, the interview does not go over well. Even though the two of them have already been dragged through the mud and back, the second time is even more brutal than the first, as people mock pictures and videos of Baekhyun’s interview. Baekhyun pretends it doesn’t bother him, but he begins sleeping even less than before and wearing makeup to cover up his exhausted complexion.

He hears from Sehun that if the sales dip even a little at the end of the month, the board will definitely use it as a reason to fire Baekhyun. With the way the public is reacting, Kyungsoo is concerned that Baekhyun will have to contend with losing his job next.

“If they fire you, you can finally learn to cook a proper meal,” Kyungsoo tells him when Baekhyun watches him eat. In the past week, they’ve taken to making jokes about his situation and although it doesn’t dull the blows from the cruelty around them it makes Baekhyun smile a little more.

At work, Baekhyun is working even harder than before and despite the negative public opinion, the large majority of his employees still like him. Jongin even tells Kyungsoo that they’re thinking of mass quitting if Baekhyun is fired.

So they wait. At the end of the month, only two weeks have passed since Baekhyun’s announcement, but it feels like twenty years.

“The sales,” Jongin says over the phone to Kyungsoo. He can hear Sehun talking rapidly behind him and Baekhyun is with them as well. In fact, there’s quite a bit of chatter from what must be most of the office. They must be in the conference room waiting for the results. “They’re coming out in five minutes.”

“What do you think is going to happen?” Kyungsoo asks. 

“I had to go through and figure out how many games we were projected to sell, but I have no idea. I mean, there’s a lot of people who don’t buy it until the last second and we have that new one coming out soon. Oh my god, it’s been so busy. There was a slight upward trend, but we aren’t sure how big the margin of error was on those reports and analytics. I don’t know, I don’t know,” Jongin babbles.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. A dip in sales can’t really be grounds to fire him, right?” Kyungsoo asks, even though he’s well aware of how the board works.

“I mean, if we don’t sell as well, they’ll accuse Baekhyun of willfully sabotaging the company with his announcement and there’s not much we can do to disprove it–Oh my god! Oh my god they’re out.” 

Jongin doesn’t hang up, but he must put the phone down because his voice becomes muffled.

For a moment, there’s only silence, and Kyungsoo feels like throwing up. He wishes he were with Baekhyun, but he doesn’t want to make matters any worse. Then, there’s screaming and yelling from the other end. Is it good? Bad? 

“Five thousand percent,” someone screeches, and Kyungsoo can’t tell if that’s five thousand less or more.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo tries, pulling up Naver and typing in CBX sales. It’s been a while since he’s gone looking for anything related to the company because of the malicious comments, but he has to know.

No one answers on the other end, but there’s still a large ruckus. Sighing, Kyungsoo reads the headline of the first article.

_CBX sales top the video game charts in lieu of CEO Byun Baekhyun’s interview._

Kyungsoo’s heart races and he checks the next article’s headline.

_Dating sim Blooming Days rises back to the top several months after its initial release._

_CEO Byun Baekhyun’s new coming out interview has helped CBX come out on top._

_Sales in both South Korea and overseas have grown exponentially, giving CBX another boost in their brand._

Kyungsoo lets out a sob and Huchu and Meokmul both come running over to see if he’s okay.

“Fuck the board,” Kyungsoo declares as he bends down to pick both of his dogs up and bury his face in their fur. “They can’t fire him now.”

Licking at his tears, Meokmul yips in agreement and Kyungsoo laughs wetly.

~

The next few weeks are chaotic as the company tries to figure out what to do with all its newfound success. Baekhyun noticeably perks up as the new game they’re working on begins beta testing and Blooming Days receives even more positive reviews. There are still people who comment disgusting things, but with so much positive support, the board is forced to acknowledge Baekhyun’s importance and his position is safe. 

“I’m working on replacing them,” Baekhyun informs Kyungsoo one night. “They’re all getting old and there’s a lot of evidence that they’re prone to making poor, biased decisions.”

“Who’s going to replace them?” Kyungsoo asks as he watches Baekhyun attempt to chop onions.

“Better people,” Baekhyun answers vaguely, teardrops trickling down his face. “How do you chop these?”

“My mom wants to have you over for dinner,” Kyungsoo says, rubbing Baekhyun’s back as he continues to cry. “She’s curious about you.”

“We’ve met already,” Baekhyun says as a fresh wave of tears drips down his cheeks. Kyungsoo takes pity on him and takes over. 

“She still doesn’t know we’re dating. No one in my family really pays attention to gossip in the news.” Kyungsoo frowns as the onion begins working its magic on him.

“So she thinks I’m your former boss.”

“Depending on how well her memory serves her, she might think that you’re still my boss.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he grabs Kyungsoo by the shoulders, spinning him towards him.

“She might think that you’re dating your boss?”

“Um, yeah.” Kyungsoo sets down the knife so that he doesn’t accidentally stab Baekhyun. “I mean, she does now that we kissed a few years back.”

“You told her that we kissed?”

“On accident. She was… surprised, but I think she had a positive reaction to that.”

“She’s going to think I took advantage of you,” Baekhyun says, worried.

“Or that I took advantage of you.” Kyungsoo settles his hands on Baekhyun’s waist with a laugh. “You know you’re pretty rich, right? A lot of people already think I’m the golddigger secretary. At least my mom will appreciate my efforts.”

“I’ll bring lots of gifts then.”

“No,” Kyungsoo says, shaking his head. “Just bring yourself.”

“Wait if I’m meeting your family, does this mean I can move in?” Baekhyun asks, resting his forehead against Kyungsoo’s with a smile.

“Those two things aren’t related,” Kyungsoo replies, trying not to smile back, “but you can if you want.”

“You know you can’t take any of this back?” Baekhyun is grinning now. “Meeting the parents, moving in together.”

“Yeah, I figured that out already,” Kyungsoo returns, finally smiling back. “But I figured, might as well. You almost threw your career away for me.”

“No takebacks,” Baekhyun says, smile softening. 

“No takebacks,” Kyungsoo promises.

They seal it with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done?? I'm done??? This was a pretty difficult story to write because real life stuff really tripped me up, but I'm glad to say I got through it. To everyone who had to deal with my very wonky posting schedule, thank you so much for bearing with me!


End file.
